A New FRIEND
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: First part takes place during the fourth book, but goes on to show the progression of Fleur and Hermione's relationship through out the fifth, sixth, and seventh books. Slightly AU Rated M for sex scenes *shrug*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this is my first Fleurmione, so be critical, but nice. Um, I'm thinking that Fleur doesn't know that a Veela's first love is their soulmate and so she thinks that she merely wants Hermione as a friend. Hermione doesn't hate Fleur, so if you like stories where Hermione realizes that she doesn't really hate Fleur, I'm thinking of doing something with that. The majority of the story will take place in the fourth book, but I've decided to show their progress through the seven books and a little after the seventh book. So, for now, Bear with me and tell me what you think.**_

**_I facepalmed myself when I realized that I meant to add in Fleur's accent. Bear with me, I've been working on this for quite a few weeks._**

* * *

_**Fleur**_

Fleur stared up at the large building in awe. _It is much larger than Beauxbatons._ The blonde witch thought to herself as she and her friends entered the large doors. She and her best friend, Jeanne, moved through the hall easily and began the performance they had practiced with their friends, pretending to swoon to the many different students of Hogwarts. At last, they arrived to the front of the Great Hall and bowed to all of the tables in kind. Fleur led her fellow classmates toward a table where the Hogwarts students were wearing blue scarves.

On the way, she noticed a table next to it with students that had red and gold scarves. Glancing over, Fleur saw a beautiful brunette staring at her with narrowed eyes. The blonde witch nearly stopped in her tracks and only a soft push from Jeanne kept her moving toward the table. Sinking into the seat, Fleur turned and saw the bushy-haired girl talking to a black-haired boy with glasses and a red-haired boy with freckles. Jeanne waved a hand in Fleur's face and, when she received no answer, followed the blonde's gaze. She smirked when she saw the brunette and poked her friend tauntingly.

"Having affections for a Hogwarts student, Fleur?" she asked in French.

"No," Fleur said, also speaking in French and blushing. "I just think she may make a good friend is all."

"Yes," Jeanne smirked. "A **friend** indeed." Fleur turned to her in confusion at the emphasis only to find Jeanne eating her meal.

"Hey Fleur," Jeanne said after swallowing her food. "Could you go over and ask your **friend** for the bouillabaisse? I'm sure you don't mind, right?"

Fleur shook her head and stood; many eyes turned to watch her walk over to the Gryffindor table. "Excusez-moi?" she said in French to the three friends. Swiftly switching to English, she continued. "Are you finished with ze bouillabaisse?" she asked as politely as she could.

The red-haired boy simply stared at her with his mouth wide open and Fleur tried not to look disgusted at the sight of half-eaten food dripping down the boy's front. She turned to the black-haired boy to find him staring up at her shyly with his large green eyes and Fleur sighed. At last turning to the brunette she had seen earlier, she glanced at her hopefully and the girl nodded, pushing the dish forward.

"Yeah," Fleur nearly melted at her voice, blinking a few times to stay focused. "you can have it."

"You are finished?" Fleur asked to make sure; in truth she didn't want to go.

The girl nodded and the freckled boy spoke up. "Yeah," he said, finally closing his mouth. "Yeah it was great."

Fleur nodded and began slowly walking back to the blue table.

"She's a veela!" she heard the freckly-faced boy say to the other two. She smiled to herself. _If only he knew._ she thought. Setting the bouillabaisse down next to Jeanne, Fleur looked at her friend.

"I do not see why you could not do it yourself." the blonde said, annoyed that she had been sent as pick up and delivery boy.

"Because you wanted to be able to talk to her, non?" Jeanne giggled. Fleur blushed and said nothing.

However, over the next few days, Fleur found her thoughts wandering to the beautiful brunette more and more often. She began asking the many students with red scarves what her name was, but the males merely stared at her and the females strode away without looking at her. She managed to pull aside a blonde boy with two other boys by his side and she began talking to them. Fleur noticed that they got cockier and the larger boys puffed out their chests as though to appear stronger.

Fleur ignored this and asked, "Can you tell me about the bushy-'aired girl in the red and gold scarf?"

"Oh, you mean Granger?" the blonde boy asked in disdain, obviously trying to make her seem unimportant, much to Fleur's dislike. "She's nothing more than a filthy mudblood that no one really pays any mind to. She's a smartass know-it-all that doesn't know when to shut up and her blood is so filthy, the grime in it is probably what covers Hogwarts' walls most of the time."

Fleur heard a soft gasp behind her and turned to see the brunette staring at them with tears welling in her eyes. Before Fleur could register anything in her mind that would make the girl feel better, the brown-haired girl was running away. Fleur spun on her heel and punched the blonde boy as hard as she could.

"'er blood is more priceless than any pureblood wizard's blood could ever be! Your blood is probably filzier zan 'ers with all the corruption you have in it. Don't ever let me hear you speak of her in zat manner ever again!"

The blonde boy reeled backward and his friends moved into place, flexing their muscles at Fleur. The French witch raised her wand at them and heard two of her friends slide into place beside her. The boys glowered at them for a moment before picking up the stunned boy and dragging him off. The entire hall burst into applause and Fleur realized that people had filed in to see what all the commotion was about. She and her friends nodded curtly to everyone and Fleur looked around for the girl known as Granger, but saw her nowhere in sight

Fleur sighed and felt Cherie pat her back comfortingly. "We'll 'elp you get 'er, Fleur. Don't worry."

"Yeah," Clarisse said from her other side. "Jeanne told us what was going on. We'll help you make a new… friend."

They smirked at each other and Fleur wondered what that was about, but decided not to ask. Instead, she spent the next three days trying to find out the girl's first name; she already knew that the girl was muggle-born thanks to that unfortunate encounter with the blonde boy, who she came to know was named Malfoy. At last, nearly to the brink of desperation, Fleur pulled aside one of the redheaded people she had seen with 'Granger'. This one was female and red-haired and seemed to be as close with the brown-haired girl as the freckly-faced boy.

"Please," Fleur pleaded gently. "I merely wish to know if you could tell me 'er name?"

"Depends," the redhead said. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Fleur put a hand to her forehead and said, "Where are my manners? I'm sorry. I am Fleur, Fleur Delacour."

She held out her hand and the redhead shook it replying, "Ginny Weasley, and I assume from your investigation of my best friend that you already know my brother, Ron, who hangs out with the brunette you seek. She likes it when people are straightforward and sometimes blunt, so why not sit with her at dinner and just ask her for her name? I'm sure she'll tell you."

Fleur nodded hesitantly. "Zank you Ginny, I will try to ask her. I will see you later at dinner, non?"

"Oui." Ginny replied, making Fleur smile with the French term.

"Adieu Mademoiselle Weasley." She began making her way out to the carriages to think over what she was going to say that night at dinner, anticipation for the conversation bubbling in her stomach.

* * *

**_So, what do you guys think? Is it ok so far? Review me so i can tell! :) Second Chapter's coming soon as I'm done editing it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, as promised, I have the second chapter here for you. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione slowed down as she glanced back and saw Ginny hurrying to catch up with her. "Hello Gin," the brunette smiled. "What's up?"

"You know those girls from Beauxbatons, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione snickered. "A right nice bunch they are, eh?"

"Hermione, one of them asked your name."

"What?" the older witch exclaimed.

"Yeah, she pulled me aside after classes and asked if I could tell her your name."

"Did you?" Hermione demanded.

"No. I told her to ask you in person."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "One of them punched Malfoy." she said as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"What?"

Hermione was surprised when not one but five voices yelled at this. Hermione glanced up to see Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all staring at her. "Well, I was walking in the entrance hall a few days ago and saw one of the girls talking to Malfoy. I tried to move away as quietly as possible, but they seemed to be talking about me because Malfoy was being extra vicious. I tried to keep myself from crying in front of the girl, but I took off running. I turned around when I got a few feet away and saw her spin around and punch Malfoy in the nose like I did during third year. She seemed really mad, but I didn't stick around to hear what she had to say; I ran back to the common room. Anyway, why did she want to know my name?"

Ginny shrugged "I dunno, she just came up to me and asked your name."

Hermione nodded and the six of them started on their homework. Ginny led Hermione to the great hall and sat on one side of her with Harry on the other and Ron in front of them. As they spoke about the latest homework professor Binnis had given them, a shadow fell across them. All four of them looked up to see a nervous looking Fleur standing above them.

"May I sit 'ere?" She asked Harry in English. He nodded with a smile and moved over so that Fleur could sit next to Hermione. "Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger." she said softly, looking at the table shyly.

"Hello." Hermione said, quirking an eyebrow at this new girl sitting next to her. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said, putting a hand to her forehead. "May I ask your name?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"'ermione?" Fleur asked. "Zat is painfully English." Hermione felt defiance building inside her and had a retort on her tongue in an instant. Before she could say anything, however, Fleur's face broke into a smile and she added, "But extremely beautiful. It is nice to finally meet you Hermione. I am Fleur Delacour."

"Fleur?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Such a painfully French name yet equally as beautiful. My pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They smiled at each other and Ginny leaned over to whisper, "She's good." Hermione chuckled and began speaking with Fleur about school.

"So how has school been for you?" Hermione inquired. "It must be different from Beauxbatons."

Fleur nodded. "Oui. 'ogwarts is much bigger Zan Beauxbatons, but your castle is very old. Zere must be many secret passages and 'ideaways; it must be exciting to live in a large castle during school. Beauxbatons 'as outside dormitories separate from ze school."

Hermione nodded. "We decorate the castle for company and during any special dances. You should see the castle around Christmas; they have twelve Christmas trees in here and they're decorated with such beautiful lights. Also at Halloween, there are floating jack-o-lanterns that…"

Hermione trailed off when she noticed that Fleur was getting uncomfortable. Glancing across the table, she noticed that Ron was staring open-mouthed at Fleur and not even trying to catch the food dripping down his chin to his plate.

Hermione felt a flash of annoyance and turned Ron's head to face Harry rather than Fleur, saying, "You might need a napkin Ron, you have food on your chin and **IN YOU MOUTH**."

Ron took the hint and lowered his head to his plate. Fleur shot Hermione a grateful smile and Hermione returned it. Just then she frowned and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. She spied some of the Beauxbatons girls staring at her and giggling.

"Why are your friends laughing?" she asked Fleur, who had turned to talk to Harry.

Fleur raised an eyebrow and turned toward the Beauxbatons girls. Her brows furrowed slightly and she stood. "I will be right back." she said.

Hermione nodded and watched her go, unable to help watching as Fleur's behind swayed ever so slightly and turned the heads of not a few young men.

* * *

**_Hmm, i wonder what the girls are up to over at the Ravenclaw Table._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the third chapter, my friends. Please enjoy it and perhaps leave me a nice review when you are finished? *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*_**

* * *

**_Fleur_**

Fleur strode over to the other Beauxbatons girls at the Ravenclaw table. "Why are you laughing so loudly?" the quarter veela demanded.

"We are not loud." Jeanne told her. "Your **friend**'s ears are just very sharp."

Fleur stared at her. "How did you know Hermione was the one to hear you?" Fleur demanded in French.

"Because," Cherie intervened. "We heard her say something to you after frowning at us."

Fleur shook her head. "What is so funny?" she asked her friends.

"You are bonding with a Hogwarts student!" Clarisse giggled.

"I just want her friendship." Fleur told them. "She seems different from all the other Hogwarts girls."

Jeanne nodded. "We know Fleur, don't worry. Just try to make her feel comfortable and it'll be ok and you'll have a new **friend**." she ended giggling happily.

Fleur shook her head at them as they all burst into laughter and made her way back to Hermione. She noticed the other girl speaking with Ginny about something and shrugged, turning to Harry.

"You are 'arry, non?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's me." he replied politely.

"'ow do you like 'ogwarts then?"

"It's pretty great," he smiled. "It feels kind of like a second home to me since my first one wasn't all that great."

Fleur nodded. "I understand," she told him. "My life back at my own 'ome was rough and I was elated to find out zat I had been accepted into Beauxbatons; eet gave me a reason to get away from my family. Zough I miss my little sister; she loves magic. I just wish I didn't have to leave her at home with my parents and just send 'er to my grandmozzer."

Harry cocked his head to the side and patted Fleur's hand. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean about the family, but I don't have any other siblings left so I don't know what it's like to leave a loved one behind with people you dislike."

Fleur smiled at him and turned back to Hermione to find her glaring across the table. Fleur turned and felt a wave of unease in her stomach; there was something about that redheaded boy that just gave her the chills.

"Perhaps," Hermione said through gritted teeth, reaching across the table to Ron's chin. "you need to stare at something else other than the person I'm talking to."

She turned his chin sharply to the left and Fleur flinched at the slight crack as Hermione put Ginny in his line of view.

"Control your brother please, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, shooting Fleur a sympathetic smile.

Fleur shrugged with a slight frown on her face, but her face lit up once Hermione began speaking to her. They talked nonstop until it was time for bed. They bade each other goodnight and gazed into each others eyes for a moment before parting. Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs as Jeanne tugged Fleur out the doors.

"Mon Dieu." Fleur murmured with a giddy sigh.

* * *

**_Check me out, three chapters in one night. Let's see if I can hit any more, eh? Tell me what you think so far._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Victory! Haha, that's what I shouted at the track meet this past weekend when I won four different medals. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Ok, this chapter contains French and since I'm taking Spanish, I need you guys to tll me if I have my French right for all you French-speakers out there reading. This Chapter also takes a different kind of twist that will initially bring Hermione and Fleur a lot closer. So please, R&R for me?_**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

"I don't know about this, Gin." Hermione muttered, pacing in front of her redheaded best friend. "I mean, she's in the competition and everything and she seems to have her eye more on the competition than me…"

"Nonsense Hermione," Ginny told her "Just ask her on a date and if she says no, then suggest a different time. If she continues to say no then assume that she had no feelings for you in the first place and you're just a friend to her."

"And if she says yes?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Just let it play out." Ginny responded with a shrug.

"But Gin what about…" Hermione gestured to her lower half "…my, um, anatomy?"

"Hermione, you're both girls. I don't see what could be so bad about it."

Hermione sighed and stripped herself down, showing the other girl what she was actually talking about, knowing that it posed a very high risk. Ginny's eyes got huge and she slowly reached out and touched Hermione. Hermione whimpered slightly and Ginny stroked her slowly, feeling Hermione throb beneath her.

"G-G-G-Ginny, I don't think you should-oh yes, like that-do this because it could-oh, mm, perfect-get us into a bit of tttrrroublee, ooh Ginny yes!"

Ginny used Hermione's bed sheets to wipe her hands and looked at the blushing brunette. "Well, it shouldn't be too different from any other love-making if she wants to go that far."

"But what if she gets freaked out?" Hermione asked earnestly. "I don't want that to happen and why aren't YOU freaked out?"

"Because I grew up with six other boys so I've seen plenty of those around. Now, just introduce her to it slowly, Mione, then she'll be more prepared for what's to come. Now go before she starts her classes!"

Hermione nodded and headed out of the dormitory to the Beauxbatons pumpkins. Knocking slowly she waited for the door to open. When it did she blushed to see Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, glaring down at her.

"If you are 'ere to wheedle answers out of my champion, I will-."

"No ma'am." Hermione said hurriedly, afraid this woman would threaten to crush her bones. "I was j-just coming to speak w-with Fleur."

Madame Maxime's eyes narrowed and she called, "Fleur, venez ici s'il vous plait (Come here please)."

Fleur appeared at the door and smiled at Hermione, making Hermione blush harder as she ducked her head in greeting. "I-I was wondering i-if you would like to go on a date sometime, j-just me and you?"

Fleur's grin, if possible, got even wider and she was just about to open her mouth to say something when Madame Maxime interrupted her.

"Aha! I knew it. Dumbly-dore zought zat by sending ze best witch 'e's got to come and court my champion, 'is two champions will get ahead of mine. Well, I will 'ave you know, young lady, zat you are une prostituée (a whore) and you 'ave no right to come 'ere asking for mon étudiant (my student). Now go, avant que je casser le cou à mains nues (before I break your neck with my bare hands). Go!"

Hermione looked frightened and she looked at Fleur sadly as Madame Maxime slammed the door in her face. Turning, Hermione quickly made her way back up to the castle, not wanting to let the tears slide down her cheeks, but being powerless to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's the fifth chapter guys. Once again, might be some French errors, could really use th help. This is where the true twistedness comes in so that Fleur and Hermione can really get the gears going. I know that didn't make any sense, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Read and you'll find out what's happening._**

* * *

**_Fleur_**

"'ow could you say such a 'orrible zing to 'er?" Fleur screamed at her headmistress.

Madame Maxime looked taken aback by Fleur's sudden outburst. "I was merely protecting you, mon petite. She would 'ave broken your 'eart as soon as ze competition was over."

"No she wouldn't!" Fleur yelled. "Because I love 'er and she was a good friend to me at dinner before the competition. Per'aps she 'ad a crush on me and simply wanted to ask me out in order to see 'ow eet would go. Now I will not know because you 'ave frightened 'er away!"

"She did not understand what I told 'er." Madame Maxime said heatedly.

"But she understood enough to know to be afraid!" Fleur shouted hysterically. "'ow could you do zat to me?"

"You need to focus on ze competition, not some 'ogwarts 'ore out to steal your secrets."

Fleur gritted her teeth as her eyes began turning yellow. "You pouffiasse (bitch)! Je devrais récupérer votre bouche hors! (I ought to claw your mouth off)"

Jeanne and Cherie hurriedly moved forward and pulled Fleur away before she attempted to mutilate their headmistress.

"Fleur," Jeanne whispered. "Calm down, mon ami."

Fleur glared at her before taking a deep breath and turning to her headmistress.

"Baise du concours! (Fuck the competition!)" she spat. "I'm going after 'er." And with that said, Fleur turned on her heel and strode out of the pumpkin, heading after Hermione.

She walked into the castle and looked around before listening for any hint; she heard a faint crying a little ways down the stairs toward the dungeons. Fleur followed the crying, assuming that it would lead her to Hermione. Just as she was getting to the stairs, she heard footsteps coming toward the crying and moved into the shadows before descending the stairs. As she listened, Fleur heard voices down the hall and strained her ears to hear.

"Aw, look at the little mudblood crying."

Fleur felt her blood boil at that and moved faster.

"What's the matter, Mudblood? You're into girls now, why won't you let me touch you?"

"Get away from me, Parkinson."

Fleur's heart stopped for a second. "'ermione!" she whispered.

"Come here, Mudblood. Why don't you want me touching you? You let the French girl touch you, don't you? It shouldn't be too different than me."

"Let me go!"

There was a grunt and the sounds of running feet. Fleur stayed in the shadows as Hermione came barreling around the corner. Another girl quickly caught up with her and slammed her against the wall, pressing her lips to Hermione's in a rough kiss.

"Get off!" Hermione growled.

The girl grinned maliciously at Hermione. "Not until you submit to me Granger." the girl sneered, pulling up Hermione's skirt.

"No stop, please!" The girl leaned down and removed Hermione's underwear. Hermione's tears were streaming and Fleur was frozen in place as the girl reached down to Hermione's most private place. Fleur saw the humiliation on Hermione's face as the girl's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in delight.

"You're a halfie," she snickered "You're a halfie! Oh, this is brilliant! Little Miss Perfect seems to be very perfect indeed."

The girl ripped Hermione's skirt, shirt, and robes away to reveal her. Fleur stared with wide eyes at the glorious sight before her; Hermione had the perky C-cup breasts and toned, tanned stomach of a well-exercised young woman, but her entire lower half was that of a muscle-bound male, complete anatomy and all.

"Beautiful." Fleur whispered, her eyes glued to Hermione's body.

"Wait until Draco finds out about this!" the girl squealed gleefully. "I'll go tell him now; he'll get a real kick from this. Come on, mudblood slut, I'm taking you with me."

Fleur's blood boiled to volcanic temperature at that and her eyes glowed bright yellow as she saw Hermione struggling, sobbing her beautiful brown eyes out.

Stepping from the shadows, Fleur hissed, "You will do no such thing to 'er!" and cursed the girl with everything she had. When she was finished, the only thing recognizable on the girl was the hand still clutching Hermione's arm. Fleur looked to Hermione, but the brunette turned away, sobbing harder.

"'ermione?" Fleur asked.

"Don't look at me!" Hermione bawled, falling to her knees. "You'll think I'm ugly too."

Fleur walked over to the distraught girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "'ermione, I will not zink anyzing less of you just because you 'ave ze bottom 'alf of a man. You are still beautiful in my eyes, ma cherie."

Hermione looked up at her and shook her head. "They all said that and then they left me."

She continued to cry and Fleur felt her heart tug painfully at seeing the girl so broken. She quickly cast an invisibility charm on the naked girl and picked her up. Levitating the cursed girl behind her, she made her way to the hospital wing of the school. Madame Pomfrey walked in and was surprised to see Fleur standing there, appearing to be holding nothing in her arms and having a cursed student behind her.

"What happened?" the nurse demanded as Fleur sat her invisible bundle on the bed.

"I cursed a student zat was molesting anozzer student." Fleur replied without looking up from Hermione's still-invisible form.

"Ma Cherie," Fleur said softly. "You must calm down or ze nurse will not be able to 'elp you very well."

Hermione slowly calmed down and Fleur felt that she could be revealed. Casting a visibility charm, Fleur revealed Hermione to madame pomfrey.

"A hermaphrodite!" the nurse exclaimed "Oh my goodness! In Hogwarts! Oh, what will Dumbledore say?"

"I don't care what ze 'eadmaster 'as to say!" Fleur snarled at the suddenly apprehensive nurse. "Just give 'er somezzing to make 'er feel better. Zis 'as been very traumatic for 'er, 'aving anozzer student expose 'er in such a way. She was lucky I got zere or she would 'ave been revealed to all of Slyzerin and ze lot would 'ave shown 'er around ze entire school like some American petting zoo. Now make 'er feel better before I truly lose my temper."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and began looking for a potion; after a moment she came out with one. "Here dear. This will turn you into a normal girl and we can put this entire thing behind us. Now drink up."

Hermione was about to drink the potion when Fleur swiped it and threw it against the wall.

Turning flaming yellow eyes and bared fangs to Madame Pomfrey, the French girl said, "I asked for somezzing zat will make 'er **feel** better not make 'er **look** ze way you zink she should. I'll 'ave you know zat zere are plenty of girls at **BEAUXBATONS **zat are 'ermaphrodites and zey are treated no different. Now make 'er feel better or I will make you feel my claws."

Madame Pomfrey nodded hurriedly and got out a happy potion. Mixing it with a sleeping potion, she hastily gave it to Hermione. The brunette drank it and in minutes she was asleep with a small smile on her face.

Fleur gave Madame Pomfrey a head nod and the nurse began working on the girl Fleur had cursed. Fleur quickly whipped out her camera and took a picture of the girl before the different potions took effect. storing the camera back in her robe, Fleur nodded to Madame Pomfrey once more before turning back to the sleeping Hermione.

"Do you 'ave any clozes for 'er?" Fleur asked softly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and came back moments later with a floor-length pink dress and some boy underwear. Fleur nodded, wondering why the nurse didn't just summon the items to her, but shrugged it off as she dressed Hermione. Slowly lying next to the sleeping girl, Fleur stroked her hair in a comforting fashion and felt Hermione snuggle more into her. Several moments after Hermione had gone to sleep, there was a loud crash as the doors flew open. Fleur was instantly on alert, shooting hexes and jinxes at the door. It took her a moment to realize that she had been shooting at the heads of the three wizarding schools and two or three Hogwarts professors. She lowered her wand slowly and they lowered the protective shields they had created.

"Ms. Delacour," Headmaster Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Might I ask why you are here?"

"I am 'elping a friend get through a very traumatic experience." Fleur replied politely, albeit a bit coldly.

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger I assume?" Fleur gave him a curt nod. "Has Poppy given her the potion to get rid of the membrane?"

Fleur's eyes narrowed as they turned yellow. Taking a threatening step forward, she hissed, "Eet ees not unwanted 'eadmaster Dumbledore because no else will see 'er that way. I already stopped one student from showing 'er to the other Slytherin students and I will stop others from doing so. No one, and I mean **no one**, will see her that way ever again unless she wants eet. Now what business do you 'ave 'ere?"

"Ms. Delacour, you misunderstand me. I didn't want Madame Pomfrey to give her such a potion. I find it dehumanizing to change one's genetic structure just because others don't like what they see. Now about this Slytherin student."

"She was trying to rape Hermione and then display her for all of Slytherin. I was not going to sit and watch a friend get hurt in such a manner."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the two professors "Minerva, please bring me Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Severus, get Draco Malfoy."

The two professors nodded and Fleur looked at her headmistress. Madame Maxime glared at her and Fleur held her gaze defiantly. Madame Maxime shook her head and Fleur growled under her breath. Before she could say anything out loud, the two professors were back.

Ginny caught sight of Fleur and stormed over to her. "You did this, didn't you?"

Fleur shook her head "In truth, eet was my 'eadmistress zat started zis series of unfortunate events." Fleur replied, icily staring at her headmistress. Ginny cocked her head in confusion. "'ad she not zreatened 'ermione and slammed ze door, 'ermione would not 'ave gone down to ze dungeons to cry and the Slyzerin girl would not 'ave found 'er."

All of the students turned to Madame Maxime accusatorily.

"You did this to Hermione." Ron growled.

"Why I ought to-." Ginny started, but Madame Maxime stopped her. "You could do nozzing because I could crush you like a bug."

Fleur screamed at the ceiling. "See?" the French witch shouted. "Zat is what got us all into zis mess in ze first place, you and your stupid zreats. For the love of god, keep your damn mouth shut and let people talk!"

Madame Maxime took a step back as did everyone else. The entire lot looked frightened, even Professor Snape and especially Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Delacour," Dumbledore said the tiniest waver of fear in his voice. Fleur turned to him with bared fangs and claws. "Please calm down or someone may get hurt."

Fleur slowly took deep breaths and her features changed back "I am sorry." Fleur murmured. "Eet just made me so angry zat someone could zink of doing somezing like zat to someone so kind and gentle."

"Gentle?" Malfoy snorted. "Since when?"

Fleur turned slowly to the blonde boy and curled her fingers. Everyone heard her knuckles crack and Malfoy held up his hands. "Keeping my mouth shut. Keeping it shut."

Madame Maxime's eyes widened as Fleur looked back at Hermione "Dumbly-dore, may I 'ave a word?" Dumbledore nodded and everyone left the room. Fleur climbed back into bed with Hermione and resumed stroking her hair.

Halfway through the night, Fleur was awakened by a shrill whimper and she quickly kissed Hermione's forehead. "Don't worry, mon amour, I am here." Fleur realized what she had said and she licked her lips before slowly leaning down to whisper, "I-I l-love you 'ermione."

* * *

**_Tada! What d'you think? Now that that's been done, let's see how the next bit of events play out with each other, shall we? Probably won't be uploaded tonight, but I will have it uploaded soon._**

**_Oh, by the way, I'm working on this new story with The Grinning Psychopath. It's called Blood Addiction. You guys should totally check it out, it's really great. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank y'all for being so patient with me and I'm really happy with all the reviews. Chapters six seven and eight are now being uploaded. Thanks and Enjoy._**

**_This is a kind of sweet chapter between Fleur and Hermione before the slight screwup of chapter seven and the protective sweetness of chapter eight. So yeah, tell me what you think! XD_**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

For the next few weeks, Fleur escorted Hermione wherever she needed to go and if it wasn't Fleur then it was another Beauxbatons girl. The Slytherins kept their distance whenever Hermione was around since they had heard of what Fleur had done to Pansy Parkinson thanks to the picture that circulated after the big incident. To Hermione's immense relief, no one but she and Fleur knew exactly what had happened that night. Everyone had his or her own version of what happened and it all revolved around Hermione having a relationship with Fleur. Hermione snorted every time she heard one of these fables and just kept walking. The first task came and went and Hermione was glad to see that both Harry and Fleur did great.

Now, she was in her room, once more fretting over whether or not to ask Fleur on a date. Sitting down on her bed, Hermione weighed the pros and cons and decided to fuck the cons and completely focus on the pros. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage together, Hermione walked out to the pumpkins again and knocked once more. Fidgeting slightly, Hermione was relieved when a student answered the door.

"M-may I speak to Fleur?" she asked slowly, not sure how the girl would react to her.

The girl smiled and pulled her inside. "Welcome 'ermione." the girl said warmly. "Fleur 'as told us so much about you and from our patrols with you, you seem to be quite ze intelligent witch." the girl gave her a wink. "Fleur eez getting ready for 'er date tonight and was wondering if you would not mind if she wore gold razzer zan red."

Hermione looked confused so the girl elaborated. "She saw zat you were going to ask 'er out on a date tonight in ze crystal ball and she 'as been getting ready all afternoon."

Hermione's face split into a wide grin at this and said, "That's great to know."

The girl smiled at her and said, "I am Jeanne, by ze way. Fleur and I are best friends and I'm glad she 'as found someone to love and to love 'er. Be good to 'er, 'ermione." Jeanne winked at Hermione, making the brunette blush.

Just then, there were soft footsteps and Hermione glanced up to see Fleur smiling softly at her in a flowing golden gown with silver lining around the waist and cuffs. Hermione surveyed her for a moment and smiled when her eyes met Fleur's.

"You look beautiful." Hermione said softly.

"As do you, ma Cherie." Fleur murmured. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking a classic picnic by the lake couldn't hurt much." Hermione replied with a slight shrug and another blush creeping into her cheeks.

Fleur smiled and moved a bit closer. "I 'ave not seen ze lake yet, really." Fleur murmured. "Would you mind if we took a walk around eet after we eat?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all, Fleur. Come, I've got everything set up." Fleur nodded and bade good night to Jeanne.

Hermione led Fleur down to a tree near the lake where there was a nice dinner set for two waiting. "I-I didn't know what you'd like, so I kind of found some different French dishes to prepare…" Hermione looked at Fleur hesitantly, noting the wide-eyed look Fleur gave her. "If you don't like it, I can-."

Fleur cut Hermione off with a hug. "Eet eez wonderful, 'ermione. Zank you." Fleur sat down at the table and the blushing brunette did the same.

"So, 'ow did you like ze first task?" Fleur asked conversationally, buttering a croissant.

"I think you all did very well." Hermione replied diplomatically. "I'm sorry about your skirt though."

Fleur waved her hand. "Eet was nozzing. I used a simple repair spell to put eet back ze way eet was before." Hermione smiled.

"So, I 'eard zat you are someone who does not know when to keep zeir mouth shut. Yet, you stay unusually quiet whenever I am around. Do you not like speaking in front of me?" Hermione looked up hurriedly.

"No, it's not that it's just that every time you come around, I'm afraid I'll have mouth vomit and that would not be good. I just feel like I need to impress you because you have every boy and man in Hogwarts fighting for your affections and I'm afraid that you'll choose one of them over me; that you'll decide that everyone else was right and hermaphrodites are outcasts." Hermione ended her small speech with a forlorn expression and the threat of tears in her eyes. Hastily switching her gaze to the table, Hermione refused to look up.

"'ermione?" Fleur asked. Hermione shook her head and continued staring at her half-eaten plate.

Fleur reached across the table and lifted Hermione's chin until the other girl met her eyes. "You are not an outcast; you are the smartest, prettiest witch I 'ave ever met ozzer zan Jeanne. I already told you I will not zink anyzing less of you just because you 'ave the bottom 'alf of a man; you are beautiful top and bottom."

Hermione blushed and tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered, sniffing slightly.

Fleur nodded and they continued their meal, Hermione finally finding the courage to talk more. She told Fleur about her life at home and how sometimes, when people were really vicious because she was getting higher marks, she would go to the bathroom to cry and not come out for quite awhile.

Fleur cocked her head at this. "Zey make fun of you because your marks are 'igher zan zeirs?"

Hermione nodded. "It was the worst first year; Harry and Ron hated me at the time. Ron had made a particularly nasty comment about my charm casting since I had helped him with the levitation charm. I ran to the bathroom and was crying for hours; every time someone would ask me what was wrong, I would tell her to go away. It was horrible because I thought that I would make a new friend by helping him. Then a mountain troll came out of nowhere and began attacking me. I was fully ready to let it kill me when Harry and Ron burst in and saved me from it. After that, we've been best friends and it's gotten easier to deal with the people telling me I'm an insufferable know it all."

Hermione sighed and Fleur glanced at her in confusion. "What is wrong, mon ami?"

"It's nothing." Hermione replied softly. Fleur gave her a disbelieving look and Hermione nodded.

"I thought, back when you were still trying to find out my name, that you and Malfoy had both been talking trash about me. It made me sad because I had a crush on you then and had actually been coming to ask you out."

Fleur opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione held up a finger and continued. "It made me happy to see you punch him for me because I wanted to do the same. I punched him last year for framing an innocent hippogriff, but that's all over now so thank you for standing up for me. Not many do that other than Harry and Ron and the rest of Gryffindor."

Fleur nodded with a smile and asked, "Would you like to take zat walk now?"

Hermione nodded and waved her wand, vanishing the plates and such before standing and offering her hand to Fleur. The French witch took her hand and Hermione led her in a slow, easy walk around the lake.

"Ze water looks very murky." Fleur murmured, staring at the black surface of the lake.

"It may be. I've never gone swimming in it before so I have no idea what it looks like under there."

"Why 'ave you not gone swimming in ze lake?" Fleur asked curiously.

Hermione ducked her head. "I prefer for my feet to stay on solid ground. That's why I don't like broomsticks."

Fleur waved her hand in a kind of wavelike motion. "Broomsticks are alright, I guess. I get a bit uncomfortable if I am on one for a long time, but I like to fly without 'aving to use my wings."

"Wings?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. When I turn into a full veela, I look somewhat like a griffin; I 'ave ze body and ze hindlegs of a jungle cat, ze forelegs of a 'orse zat end in eagle claws and I 'ave ze wings of a falcon."

"What about your head?" Hermione pressed.

"My 'ead is nozzing more zan a shadow with glinting teeth and red eyes; it takes ze shape of a dog, but it is more feline-like with gills along ze neck in case I need to go swimming."

Hermione nodded and pulled Fleur down to the ground as she sat underneath a tree overlooking the lake and giving them a beautiful view of Hogwarts.

"Your school is so beautiful, 'ermione." Fleur breathed.

Hermione nodded. "May I see Beauxbatons sometime?" she asked quietly, staring into the lake.

"Yes." Fleur replied instantly. "I would not mind zat; perhaps when you graduate."

Hermione grinned up at her. Looking at the sky, Hermione groaned. "I have to go; it's almost curfew."

Fleur frowned and nodded with a sigh. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course." Hermione whispered.

They looked at each other right then and Hermione noticed the small distance between their lips. Apparently Fleur noticed too because she quickly closed it and gave Hermione a sweet goodnight kiss. Hermione smiled and touched her lips before standing and taking Fleur back to the pumpkins. She waved goodbye and headed up to the castle, slipping into the Gryffindor common room. She sat in front of the fire to warm herself and sighed, touching her lips with a small smile tugging her lips.

"Bon Soir Fleur Delacour." Hermione whispered, staring out the window at the lake.

* * *

_**So, yeah. Utter fluffy sweetness! Review me and tell me what you think, kay?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's chapter seven as promised. Enjoy it, guys. Well, hopefully..._**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"I can't do it Gin." Hermione hissed at the dinner table nights later.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. "She **IS** your girlfriend; it can't be too hard to ask her to the dance."

"No, I mean I can't do it because I don't want more hate mail than I'm already getting thanks to that Skeeter woman. What do I do Ginny? Whatever I do, Rita Skeeter finds out and she twists it so that I'm the bad person. I just want to have a normal relationship with Fleur, or as normal as it can get with me being what I am."

"And what's that Granger?" a snide voice asked nearby. "A pathetic mudblood with nothing going for her outside of school? Yeah, I wonder how Delacour will deal with you then." Hermione turned to see Malfoy sneering at her. Her eyes narrowed as she stood and glared at him.

"What's my relationship got to do with you, Malfoy? At least _my_ girlfriend actually spends time with me rather than going around raping other students because she can't get any from you." There were multiple 'oohs' at this as the Gryffindors all cheered Hermione on.

Malfoy snarled at Hermione and got in her face. "My girlfriend was beat up by your girlfriend, Granger, and I don't take too kindly to that."

"Well you should have taught your girlfriend how to fight rather than how to fuck." More jeers came from the on-looking Gryffindors and even some of the nearby Ravenclaws.

"Look Mudblood-."

"My _name,_" Hermione said through gritted teeth, "is **Granger**, DRACO."

Malfoy spit in Hermione's face and the entire hall froze.

Hermione reached a hand up and wiped the saliva from her face before raising her fist and punching Malfoy in the nose as hard as she could. He reeled backward, but Hermione wasn't finished with him yet. She punched him in the stomach and made him double over so she could bring her knee up and slam it into his face. Malfoy fell to the floor and Hermione was just about to go and straddle him when what felt like ten bulls smashed into the side of her head.

She staggered away a bit and blinked the popping lights away from her eyes to see that Crabbe was smiling thuggishly at her and Goyle was cracking his knuckles. Before Hermione could respond, Crabbe moved forward and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides while Goyle continued hitting her. Hermione struggled with trying to stay conscious and she heard students moving forward to help her, but then a voice rang throughout the hall and everyone froze.

"What ze **'ELL** do you two **connards** zink you are doing to _my_ girlfriend?"

* * *

**_I know, Fleur is scary right? Well, wait til you see what happens next chapter. Fleurmione Fluffyness!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**FLEUR**_

Crabbe and Goyle froze in terror and slowly turned around to see a yellow eyed, clawed, fanged Fleur glaring at them from across the hall. No one moved as she walked slowly across the hall, her heels clicking ominously as her eyes stayed locked on the two boys closest to her girlfriend. Hermione was close to unconscious and Fleur stopped a few feet from the trio to appraise her; Hermione's cheeks were bruised and one of her eyes was swollen. Her neck indicated that she might have had bruises on her chest as well.

Fleur turned slightly and looked toward the teachers' table where a few of the teachers were still sitting in shock, including professor Dumbledore himself. "'ow dare you let zese two beat up on a 'elpless student?" she spat. "And a female only one-zird zeir size no less! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Fleur turned back to the boys and rolled up her sleeves. "Draw your wands." she commanded. They slowly did so and Fleur raised her own. "I will not fight an unarmed person unless it is a sneak attack. Now, you attack first."

The boys looked at each other and grinned. They both cast hexes at Fleur, but she easily deflected them before hexing and jinxing the boys almost as badly as she had the girl.

They fell to the floor with two loud thumps and Fleur caught the injured Hermione. "Come, ma Cherie. I will get you some 'ealing treatment."

Hermione nodded and passed out in Fleur's arms. Fleur quickly carried her to the hospital wing and laid her on a bed before beginning to cast the healing charms she knew. Slowly she healed Hermione's eye, mended her busted lip and removed all traces of any bruises. Fleur sat by her bed and simply stroked her hair.

A few minutes after Hermione had been healed, there were loud footsteps in the hall and Fleur was instantly on guard. She raised her wand, ready to attack and glared at the doorway. When Madame Maxime entered, Fleur kept her wand raised as her headmistress strode forward.

"Right zere will do just fine." Fleur snarled making her headmistress stop roughly seven feet from her and Hermione.

"What was zat out zere in ze Great 'all?" Maxime demanded.

"I was protecting what was mine while defending my pride at ze same time." Fleur replied heatedly. "Somezzing **you** taught me to do."

"But you could 'ave gotten yourself expelled!"

"Zey cannot expel me until ze competition is over, by which time I will 'ave graduated so it would not 'ave mattered eizzer way."

"But to insult ze teachers-!"

"Qu'ils ne **RIEN**!" Fleur screamed, her throaty voice becoming even more so. "Zey did **_NOZZING,_** but sit zere while zose two boys beat on a girl 'alf zeir size. She was 'elpless; zey would not even let 'er fight back. Zey are cowards for doing so and I will not stand for zat. I do not care what 'appens, she cannot be 'urt." Fleur sank to her knees, sobbing. "She can't get 'urt!" she murmured.

Madame Maxime observed her and saw all of the signs appearing. With a sigh, the headmistress knelt to comfort her pupil. "Do not worry, mon petite, she will be fine, non? Is she 'urt too badly? I can get ze nurse if zere is any internal damage."

"Non. I 'ealed 'er and I did not sense any internal damage." Fleur looked up at Madame Maxime and asked, "Why are you doing zis?"

"What do you mean?"

"You 'ated 'er and now you are trying to 'elp 'er. I do not understand."

"She 'as made you 'appy, mon petite. I 'ave never seen your face glow with so much joy before and it is only when you are zinking of, speaking of, or with 'er. I am sorry I could not 'ave gotten to zose boys faster, but I will stand by you, alright?"

Fleur stared up at her in shock. "Vraiment? (Really?)" she asked with a hint of tears coating her eyes.

"Vraiment, ma fille (my daughter)."

Fleur nodded and hugged the woman that was like a second mother to her.

The next day, Fleur stayed close to Hermione once more and a few Beauxbatons girls weren't far behind just in case there was an ambush coming. They had all been quite taken with Hermione and were not going to let anyone hurt her again.

At the end of the school day while Fleur and Hermione were studying in the library, Fleur glanced up to see Hermione fidgeting nervously. "What is ze matter, ma Cherie?"

"I w-was w-wondering if maybe y-you wouldn't mind going to the Y-Yule B-Ball with m-me?"

Fleur's face broke into a wide grin as she leaned over and pecked Hermione's cheek. "Of course. I wouldn't mind going with you, mon amor."

Hermione smiled, but fidgeted once more and Fleur raised a questioning eyebrow. "I-I was wondering if we could go with someone else so that that Skeeter woman didn't find out about us."

Fleur cocked her head. "Ze 'ate mail?"

Hermione nodded fearfully and Fleur set her jaw. "Alright. I will ask someone and you can ask someone, but save your second dance for me, non?"

Hermione smiled with a nod and the two continued their study session.

* * *

**_Next chapter is going to be on the Yule Ball! By the way. Sorry my chapters are so short, but the next ones should be longer._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Next chapter finished and edited. Yay me! And yay you guys because y'all get to read it. R&R my friends!_**

**_Damn! Just realized that though Emma Watson is hot as hell and she and Clemence Poesy make a good couple, the characters they played sadly belong to JK Rowling._**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Hermione stared at her reflection and wondered what to do with herself. She was completely naked in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how to get ready for the ball. Deciding to go from top to bottom, she pulled out a special potion to make her hair straight and began applying it to the bushy curls; in a matter of minutes her hair was soaked in the substance and she let it set to dry before beginning on her face. Gently applying a small amount of blush, Hermione added glitter sparkle above her eyes and tan eyeliner to accentuate her brown eyes. Spraying a bit of coconut-scented perfume on her neck, the brunette rubbed it onto her wrists. Moving lower, Hermione donned a white corset with black frills at the hem and red lace on the top. she moved into her boy briefs and pulled the dress out of the box.

She had bought it because it was a nice dress, but some of the details about it weren't quite right. First off, there was a large bow at the waist that made it look too girly. Hermione meticulously severed the bow and repaired the stitching. Then she changed the dress' color from ugly gray to a deep crimson. Scanning it, she tried again for a baby blue color. Again, it didn't suit her liking, so Hermione changed it once more to a shimmering pink. It was almost perfect. The only thing that had to be done was to make the sleeves shorter. Eyeing the lacy material around the shoulders, Hermione decided that those would be enough and no sleeves were needed. Severing the sleeves, Hermione let the lacy material flow and surveyed the dress.

Nodding to herself, Hermione checked her hair. Taking it out of the ponytail she'd put it in, Hermione let it flow down her back and found that it was completely straight. Smiling, she began braiding it, letting the braid go all the way down her back before flipping it to the front. Hermione grinned and looked at the time; to her surprise, the clock was just going on six. She had an hour before the ball started and she had been getting ready for two hours. Shrugging, Hermione went back to preparing.

Now that her hair had been done, she painted her nails a nice light pink color to match the shimmering color of her dress. Grinning she charmed them dry and gently slipped into her dress. Twirling in front of the mirror, Hermione couldn't have been happier with her reflection. Slipping into a pair of pink flats, she nodded and began thinking about what was to happen that night. Smiling happily, Hermione slowly crept out into the common room for a moment and looked around at everyone before deciding to go back up to her room to await the stroke of seven fifty-five.

When it was time and Hermione heard no more voices in the common room, she slipped down the stairs and glided down the hall to the grand staircase. Appearing at the top, she smiled down at everyone, showing off the teeth that she had gotten straightened. The hall hushed slightly as murmuring ensued about her appearance. Walking slowly down the stairs, Hermione saw Viktor Krum come up and wait for her. Her smile faltered for just a moment, thinking of how she wished it was Fleur that was coming to meet her rather than the Bulgarian seeker, but she hitched it back up and took his offered hand.

Walking into the hall, she and the other champions and their couples began the first dance. Hermione smiled obediently through the dance before Viktor led her to a table with the other champions. Glancing over, Hermione felt a stab of jealousy at seeing Fleur talking with the boy she chose to come with; the Ravenclaw keeper, Roger Davies. But it was almost instantly out-dominated by awe at the dress Fleur was wearing; it was a wonderful blue color that matched her eyes and the texture seemed as silvery as her hair. Viktor was saying something and so Hermione had to turn back to him in order to listen properly.

"Durmstrang is not this big; in fact, since there are not many students that come, it is smaller than even Beauxbatons."

Hermione slowly tuned him out as she locked eyes with Fleur and slowly nodded.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked when he paused. "Would you mind if I danced with Fleur?" he shook his head with a smile and led her over to where Fleur was already waiting on the dance floor.

"Be a good girlfriend and take good care of her Ms. Delacour." he said with a slight wink. Fleur nodded to him with a smile and took Hermione's hands. The two began dancing to the fast-paced song playing.

"So, how is Roger Davies?" Hermione said lightly.

"'e is…" Fleur stopped with a frown. "Actually, 'e barely speaks, preferring to let me."

"Oh? Which one has him so speechless? Is he melting by the sound of your throaty, romantic accent or is it because he's captivated by your ominous beauty?" Hermione teased.

Fleur smiled. "You find my accent romantic?" Fleur asked softly, a light blush just barely coloring her cheeks.

Hermione laughed. "Of course, darling. It is positively beautiful and even I melt whenever you speak. Especially when you speak French."

"Do you understand it well?"

"No, not all of it. Sometimes you say things that confuse me because I only understand a few of the words."

Fleur nodded with a smile and said, "I will be right back."

Twirling Hermione over to the champions' table, she fell right into the embrace of Viktor Krum. He kept a reasonable distance from her body as they danced and for that Hermione was grateful.

"So it's cold enough to freeze hot chocolate where Durmstrang is?" Hermione said conversationally, referring to something she remembered him saying while she was thinking of Fleur.

Viktor nodded and began telling her about it. Hermione listened attentively while a small portion of her mind wondered where Fleur had gone off to. About an hour later, Fleur returned and smiled at Hermione.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked when Fleur stopped in front of her.

Fleur glanced at Viktor and he nodded, grabbing another girl nearby and beginning to dance with her instead. Fleur led Hermione outside and towards the lake. They walked around it and came to a small grove. Hermione looked confused until Fleur pulled back a curtain of growth and revealed a hidden dinner set for them.

Hermione gasped and looked at Fleur. "You did all this in an hour?" she asked incredulously. Fleur nodded. Hermione giggled and threw herself into Fleur's arms.

"You're a miracle worker!" she exclaimed.

"Non," Fleur replied slowly. "But I _am_ a witch."

They giggled at that and sat down to eat.

"So 'ow is Viktor?" Fleur asked lightly.

"He's actually really interesting. At first I thought he was just some Quidditch player people liked to gossip about, but he's really sweet."

"'e is." Fleur nodded "I met 'im a few years ago when Beauxbatons took a trip to Durmstrang for ze veela mating season since zere are more veela in France zan any ozzer country on earth. I was interested in none of zem, but Viktor was nice to me. Whereas ze ozzers would catcall to me, 'e merely walked up to me, shook my 'and and gave me a warm 'ello. I smiled at 'im and zanked 'im for zat and we 'ave been friends ever since."

"So have you mated before?" Hermione asked slowly.

Fleur nodded slowly.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, seeing the fear in her love's eyes; reaching across the table, Hermione took Fleur's hand and said, "If you want, we can talk about it when you're ready."

"Non, you should know." Fleur fidgeted and Hermione waited patiently as the veela pulled herself together enough to tell the story. "I was fourteen and I didn't know much about my 'eritage. I zought I 'ad been gifted, like my mother, with beauty and brains. I was walking to class one day when I 'eard someone whispering my name. I stopped and listened, but I couldn't be sure. I continued walking and again, I 'eard someone calling my name. I asked Jeanne if she 'eard it, but she told me she heard nozzing. Later zat night, I was walking toward the dormitories and I 'eard it again, louder zan before. I turned into a crevice in ze wall and someone grabbed me." Hermione watched Fleur take a deep breath.

"I screamed as loud as I could, but it seemed no one 'eard. My tears ran dry after awhile and all I could feel was the unbearable pain. As my strength began waning because of ze pain and ze force of coming so many times, I 'eard footsteps coming my way. I tried to call for 'elp, but ze man put 'is 'and over my mouth. I saw Jeanne peer slowly around the corner and I saw 'er eyes widen. She quickly turned and ran away. I zought she 'ad deserted me because she was afraid it would 'appen to 'er. I began to cry 'arder zan I was before and I went limp in defeat."

Hermione felt a pang of sympathy in her heart at seeing the tears flow down Fleur's cheeks at having to tell such a painful story. "But I was wrong. Moments later, I 'eard zundering footsteps and Madame Maxime soon turned the corner with Jeanne not too far behind. As my 'eadmistress pulled ze vile scumbag off me, Jeanne 'elped me to my feet and repaired my clozzes. We turned to our 'eadmistress, me leaning on Jeanne for support, and saw zat it was a mere muggle man. I didn't know what to say to zat as 'e leered at me. I was so afraid of muggles for awhile after zat and it made me feel better when Madame Maxime told me zat it would not be told to any of ze ozzer girls. Jeanne 'elped me to ze dormitories and stayed with me zat night. I was plagued with nightmares and I woke up screaming more zan once for ze next few weeks."

Hermione felt a stab of anger at this muggle man who had taken advantage of such a young, innocent girl. "When I 'ad ze baby seven months later, it died in infancy. I was very relieved but a bit sad because ze baby was a small part of me and it 'ad died." Fleur sighed and looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry. Zis is supposed to be a special night and 'ere I am telling you such a sad story."

"No darling, it's fine." Hermione said hastily. "I don't mind in the slightest, honest, but it makes me angry because that man gives muggles a bad name and we're not all like that."

Fleur looked at her and smiled. "I know." she murmured, squeezing the hand Hermione still held.

Hermione leaned across the table and kissed the tears away from the French witch's cheeks. "No more crying tonight unless they're tears of happiness."

Fleur smiled. "Alright, mon amor. No more crying." Hermione smiled and they finished their secret meal before sitting on a blanket and watching Hogwarts once more. Hermione leaned against Fleur and decided that she couldn't have been happier

When the two went back up to the school, Fleur gave Hermione a sweet kiss before they entered the hall (separately) once more. Hermione twirled over to Viktor and Fleur went back to Davies. Hermione was having a great time until Ron insulted both her and Viktor. She got angry because she felt a kind of close kinship with the seeker and it made her angry that Ron would even think that she was thinking of getting into a relationship with someone when her heart was set on Fleur. She screamed at him when the ball was over and sat down on the stairs to cry. Fleur walked over to her moments later and Hermione told her what had happened. Fleur rubbed soothing circles in her back and Hermione hugged her tightly while she cried.

When the tears had subsided, Fleur asked, "Better, ma Cherie?" Hermione nodded and they stood. The hall was empty by now and so Fleur pulled Hermione close and kissed her passionately. Hermione responded in kind and they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight 'ermione." Fleur whispered huskily, using a throatier voice than before.

"Bon soir Fleur." Hermione replied softly, leaning up to kiss her again and they parted.

* * *

**_There you go! Wait til you read what haapens next! It's cute and kind of (mostly) angsty, but still cute. Review for me please! *Giant green cat eyes* Please?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, here you go.**

* * *

**FLEUR**

Fleur looked around frantically, trying to find Hermione and coming up empty every time. She had checked the dormitories, the lake, the library; Hermione was nowhere to be found. at last, she strode over to the Gryffindor table during lunch and forcibly dragged Harry and Ron out of the hall.

"Where is she?" the French witch demanded.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Fleur's fingers curled angrily. "'ermione, you **IDIOT?**" she shrieked.

Ron backed behind Harry. "We haven't seen her since breakfast." Harry explained.

Fleur waited expectantly and when neither boy spoke, she gritted her teeth and asked, "What ze 'ell 'appened at breakfast?"

"Well, Hermione looked at the daily prophet and burst out crying. Then all this hate mail came and she took off out of the Hall."

Fleur sighed. "What was on ze daily prophet?" She assumed it had something to do with Hermione taking Viktor rather than Harry.

"We don't know; she dropped it into her pumpkin juice as she ran out."

Fleur raised her wand. "_Accio prophet!_" she shouted.

Multiple copies of the daily prophet soared toward her. Fleur was only interested in the one in the front because it had the day's date on it. Catching it, she vanished the others back to where they'd come from and looked down at the newspaper. Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror. On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Hermione and herself kissing in the entrance hall near the stairs. Underneath the picture was the heading: **HEARTBREAKER AT HOGWARTS!** Reading the article, Fleur became more and more enraged with each word.

_Is there a heartbreaker at Hogwarts? Well, as you all saw, Ms. Granger seemed to be having a relationship with Triwizard champion, Harry Potter when we last saw the two together. Now, however, she seems to have moved on to a different champion. Deciding that Mr. Potter wasn't enough, Ms. Granger is now having an affair with Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour. _

_It was said that their relationship was a secret from their parents and from many other students_.

_"They were caught kissing in a closet a week ago." Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, 14, says. _

_It wasn't certain whether or not these stories were true until the night of the Christmas Yule Ball held every tournament. The two girls had gone with separate dates; Ms. Granger going with Mr. Krum (another Triwizard champion) rather than Mr. Potter. But later that night, Ms. Granger took Ms. Delacour on a romantic getaway so that they could spend some time together without being interrupted. _

_Then, after a small spat with her best friend, Ronald Weezley, Ms. Granger turned to Ms. Delacour for comfort. The two ended the night with a kiss and parted for their separate dormitories. So the question still remains: is there a heartbreaking scarlet woman at Hogwarts? You tell me. _

When Fleur got to the bottom of the page, her growing anger turned to immediate fury. The bottom said: **INSIDE SCOOP FIND OUT WHAT THE SUBECT OF THE TWO LOVERS' CONVERSATION WAS READ ON PAGE 10**. Hurriedly flipping to ten, Fleur felt sick to her stomach. It was a picture of herself and Hermione sitting at the table in the secluded grove. **THE TROUBLED PAST OF FLEUR DELACOUR**

"No." the veela whispered, horrified. "No. She didn't- she can't 'ave-." But there it was in print.

_During their secret, little getaway, Ms. Delacour and Ms. Granger spoke of the dates they had chosen to attend the Yule Ball with; Ms. Delacour had chosen to go with Ravenclaw keeper Roger Davies while Ms. Granger attended with Durmstrang Triwizard champion and Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. Ms. Delacour asked Ms. Granger how her date was and Ms. Grangers reply was: "He's actually very interesting and he might make a good catch." _

_Ms. Delacour had smiled at this and said that she and Mr. Krum were very close friends. They had met during the veela mating season. Though there were hints at a relationship, Ms. Delacour merely spoke of kinship. Ms. Granger had asked if Ms. Delacour had mated and the veela began telling her story. _

_"I was fourteen," Delacour said. "I was walking to the dormitory and I thought I was hearing voices because someone was calling my name. I walked into an empty classroom at Beauxbatons and found a muggle man there. I told him to leave, but instead he grabbed me. I screamed as loud as I could but no one seemed to hear me." At this point, Ms. Delacour had tears in her eyes. _

_"I was in so much pain my strength began to fail. Just then, my best friend, Jeanne, walked in and found me. She ran out and I thought she was going to tell the headmistress I had a boy on campus. The headmistress came with Jeanne not too far behind and pulled the man away from me. I was so frightened because she was a half giant and I thought she would squash me. Instead, Jeanne told me that no one would know and led me to the dormitories. I had nightmares for weeks afterward; I was so terrified it would happen again. A few months later, I had his baby, but it died in infancy. It felt like a piece of myself had died with it." _

_Ms. Granger kissed the tears from her secret girlfriend's cheek before leading her over to a blanket where they continued to kiss for a short time before returning to Hogwarts to resume the dance with their dates. It seems like Ms. Granger has a pity fetish; Mr. Potter lost his parents and Ms. Delacour has a troubled past. Watch out misters Krum and Diggory. You had better hope she doesn't find out something about either of you or you may be her next victims._

Fleur was practically trembling with rage and she tore the newspaper to shreds as she screamed out her fury. Many of the Gryffindor and Beauxbatons students rushed out to see what had happened, frightened that Fleur had beat up Harry and Ron. They found Fleur, in her state of rage, growling like an angry lion.

"'ow dare she?" the veela screamed, her accent becoming thicker due to outrage. "'ow DARE she? When I find 'er, I am going to rip her limb from fragile, magically challenged limb. She 'ad no right to spy on us like zat and eet was not 'ermione's idea, eet was mine. And 'ermione ees my LOVE, not my LOVER! Eef I wanted a lover, I could pick up anyone I pleased. Zat 'ateful witch ees going to feel my wrath and she will regret ever being born by ze time I'm finished with 'er!"

She turned her heated gaze on Harry and Ron; the two boys cowered away at the sight of her fangs poking out. "Where. Is. **'ERMIONE**!" she shrieked.

Jeanne was the only one that dared to step forward. "She is in the second floor girls' bathroom talking to the ghost that inhabits it."

Fleur gave her a nod and, in a flurry of blue robes and silvery blonde hair, she was gone up the stairs. Before she could even get to the middle of the stairs, she heard laughter. Turning slowly, she found a number of Slytherins holding a copy of the newspaper and laughing. Moving slowly back down the stairs, her eyes fixed on the green-clad students that had suddenly fallen silent

"What," Fleur asked in a deadly calm voice, "is so funny?"

None of the students made a sound and they slowly backed away from her. The Beauxbatons girls gathered behind Fleur and the French witches raised their wands. As one, all of the witches hexed and jinxed the group of students. When Fleur was satisfied they had done enough, she lowered her wand and turned back to her friends with her head hanging low.

"Fleur?" Cherie asked. Fleur slowly lifted her head fearfully. Cherie and Clarisse moved forward to embrace her.

"You still accept me?" Fleur asked. "Even after what zat 'orrible woman wrote about me?"

"You are our friend, Fleur. We will accept you no matter what. Now go get your girl."

Fleur nodded and ran for the stairs. Spreading her wings through her shirt, she flew to the second floor and stopped at the bathroom. Slowly opening the door, she heard the sobs inside. "Myrtle, she'll hate me! She won't have anything to do with me because I got her secret exposed. She'll _hate_ me!" Fleurs heart tugged at hearing Hermione crying so desperately.

"'ermione." Fleur called. There was a gasp.

"Fleur don't-." Fleur was already beside her. Hermione gasped as Fleur reached her hand out and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying, mon chaton?" Fleur asked. "Ozzer zan ze obvious reason zat everyone in ze wizarding world knows about us."

"Because she exposed us in the worst of ways! Now I look like I'm only dating you out of pity and you had your biggest secret exposed to the entire wizarding world and-."

Fleur cut her off with a kiss. "Do I still 'ave you?" she asked.

"Yes but-."

"Are you still content with me?"

"Yes but-."

"Do you still trust me to love you?"

"Yes but-."

"Zen I see nothing wrong. Your friends, ze Gryffindors and ze Ravenclaws know ze truth, Viktor Krum knows ze truth, and ze teachers know ze truth. Ozzer zan ze people in zis school, whoever doesn't know ze truth doesn't matter."

Hermione nodded and leaned on Fleur, sniffling slightly. Fleur waited until Hermione had calmed down considerably before she led the younger witch out of the bathroom. Students whispered as they passed, but Fleur glared at them and ushered Hermione on. When they reached the Great Hall, a hush fell over it. Hermione stared at the Gryffindor table while Fleur stared around at the other tables, daring them to say anything. She nudged Hermione toward the Gryffindor table and the talking started up again. Fleur sat down protectively next to Hermione and Ginny sat on the other side.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Don't mention it, Mione." Ginny whispered, patting her back.

"I know one zing is for sure." Fleur hissed. "Zat woman will feel my wrath and I will make her beg for mercy."

* * *

**Did you like how I did the whole Daily Prophet thing?I like it. Ok, next chapter is the second task. Betcha can't wait to see what stunt Hermione pulls then, huh? Review and I'll get it up faster! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys. Just uploading the next chapter. This is the second task which I warped around. I'm going to be doing that a lot from now on in order to make the story work, but for right now, Let's focus on this chapter, shall we? Enjoy!**_

* * *

**FLEUR**

Fleur couldn't believe this was happening! She couldn't make it down to the bottom of the lake and who on earth could they possibly have down there? Fleur paced in the pumpkin for a bit and then suddenly, a head appeared in the magical fire.

"Grandmozzer?" Fleur gasped.

"Fleur darling, 'ave you seen Gabrielle? She was in 'er room a moment ago and now I cannot find 'er." Fleur's breath stopped.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "No, no, no, no, no! Zey cannot 'ave possibly found 'er. No!"

"Fleur, mon petite, what is ze matter?"

"Grandmozzer, zey 'ave Gabrielle. She's at ze bottom of ze lake. Zey 'ave taken Gabrielle!"

"But 'ow?" her grandmother asked.

"I do not know, but I 'ave to get 'er back within an 'our once ze competition starts."

"Make sure you get 'er back, Fleur; we cannot let ze lake people 'ave 'er."

"I will get 'er back grandmozzer." Fleur set her jaw and began studying for the rest of the night on how to get to the bottom of the lake and fight merpeople. In the morning, she was very tired, having researched all night, but she tried not to let it show since the other champions would think her weak. She had an image to uphold, being the only female and all. Speaking of being the only one, it seems she wasn't the only one to be tired that day. Harry ran up out of breath and late as well. Fleur cocked her head to the side before giving him a head nod.

The judges gave the signal and when it was her turn, Fleur cast a bubble around her head before jumping in. swimming as fast as she could, Fleur looked around before swimming deeper. Her heightened veela senses were telling her that danger was nearby and Fleur was on alert for anything except the giant squid; she was NOT getting into a skirmish with that. As Fleur went deeper, she saw the bottom and knew that she was close because she could hear the singing merpeople. As she got closer, she spotted the captives tied to the tail of a merman statue. She stopped when she noticed Hermione down there next to Gabrielle. **Who did she save?** Fleur thought for a few seconds and decided on Gabrielle.

She was just about to get her sister when a hand grabbed her leg and began pulling her away. Looking back, Fleur growled at the grindylow holding her. As the water creature pulled her further away, Fleur struggled to get back to the captives. Just as she was about to get free, more grindylows came and joined in their comrade.

Fleur found herself surrounded and, as they grabbed her, one of them popped her air bubble. Fleur's senses were literally flooded as water rushed down her throat and into her lungs. The panic of impending death made her mind quicken; transforming into her veela self, Fleur struck out at the grindylows, making some of them let go. She swam as fast as she could toward the surface, trying hard to get away from the water-dwellers. One of the grindylows was very persistent and so it covered her gills. Fleur gasped and coughed trying to keep the water from her lungs.

At last she burst through the surface of the lake and landed on shore. Someone blasted the grindylow off her and she sucked in a breath. Slowly getting up, Fleur coughed up a lot of water and flopped back down onto the ground, closing her eyes for a moment and just taking in deep breaths. When she finally got to her feet, she transformed back and looked around. Madame Maxime was standing not too far away and strode over to her. "What are you doing?" The headmistress demanded.

"W-what 'appened?" Fleur asked groggily.

"You were attacked by grindylows before you could save Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle?" Fleur asked. Then her eyes widened in terror. "Oh no, Gabrielle!"

She made a lunge back toward the water, but Madame Maxime pulled her back telling her, "It is too late; you 'ave failed ze second task."

"No!" Fleur screamed. "Zey cannot 'ave my sister; zey will 'urt 'er. Let me get 'er back!"

Madame Maxime continued restraining the hysterical veela as Fleur fought to get back in the water. Cedric Diggory soon came up with his own captive and Fleur whimpered, hoping that one of the other two champions would rescue her sister. When Krum came back up with Hermione, Fleur paused for a few brief moments to give him a questioning look before resuming her struggle with Madame Maxime. Fleur was nearly to the brink of having a heart attack because her sister was not above water yet and if Harry didn't save her then Gabrielle was gone. A little longer and Harry soon emerged with only one person.

"No!" Fleur shrieked "no! I 'ave to save 'er, let me save 'er!"

Hermione walked over and placed her hands on either side of Fleur's face. "Fleur," she said softly. "What's the matter?"

"Zey 'ave Gabrielle!" Fleur sobbed. "Zey 'ave my sister and no one brought 'er back."

Hermione nodded and looked over to where Dumbledore was in conversation with one of the merpeople. The person looked defiant and Dumbledore was trying to plead with it, but it turned its back on him and swam away.

Dumbledore hurried over to Madame Maxime and the girls. "Madame, it seems that the merpeople wish to keep the captive that wasn't rescued."

"What?" Fleur screamed.

"I am greatly sorry, miss Delacour, but-."

"No!" Fleur screeched, glaring angrily at Dumbledore. "No, get 'er back! You put 'er down zere so you 'ad better get 'er back!"

Madame Maxime was still holding onto her and Fleur was furiously trying to get free, either to get to her sister or strangle Dumbledore. Out of the corner of her eye, Fleur saw Hermione take off her blanket and take off running for the water.

"'ermione!" Fleur shouted.

The brunette girl didn't hear; she was already jumping back into the water.

**I can't lose them both!** Fleur screamed at herself.

That's when protective instincts really kicked in. using her veela strength, Fleur flipped her headmistress toward the judges platform and sprinted for the lake. Jumping in, Fleur's mind worked fast and she transformed. Catching sight of Hermione not too far ahead, Fleur quickly swam after her. Hermione hadn't thought her plan all the way through and so she was having trouble breathing. Fleur quickly cast an air bubble around the brunette's head and reached for her. Before she could make contact, Hermione was swimming away which surprised Fleur because she was going very fast.

**I thought she didn't like having no feet on the ground. **The veela thought. She had no time to dwell on this because they were approaching the bottom of the lake where there were armed merpeople standing in front of the statue holding Gabrielle.

"'ermione wait!" Fleur shouted through the water, but it was too late; Hermione had pulled her wand and begun blasting the different warriors. They charged at her and overpowered her, dragging her toward the statue holding Gabrielle. Fleur rushed forward and swiped at the merpeople; anyone who came too close was scratched at and bitten. The merpeople stayed back warily as Fleur grabbed Hermione and shredded the seaweed rope holding her sister. Hermione kept her wand drawn as Fleur swam away from the underwater village as fast as she could.

The trio was going so fast that they practically jumped out of the water. Fleur spread her wings and flew them safely to shore; laying Gabrielle on the ground, she looked down at her little sister and sighed in relief to see her waking up.

"Fleur?" Gabrielle asked groggily.

Fleur smiled and pulled the young girl into a hug. "Oh, Gabrielle! I zought I 'ad lost you." Gabrielle looked at her in confusion. "Ze merpeople wanted to keep you since I 'ad neglected to get to you in time."

Gabrielle hugged her sister tightly and said, "Je suis heureux que vous je sauvé, soeur. (I am glad you rescued me sister.)" Fleur nodded and left her with Harry and Ron before walking back over to the still-dripping Hermione.

"You were willing to rescue 'er for me." she said softly. "Even zough you do not know 'er, you were willing to risk your life for 'er."

"All I needed to know was that she was really important to you." Hermione said quietly.

Fleur's heart filled with so much love in that moment that she thought it would burst. Pulling Hermione to her, Fleur pressed their lips together in the most passionate kiss they've shared. Hermione responded in kind and both girls paid no mind to the wolf-whistles around them.

Breaking away, Fleur realized she had tears on her cheeks. Wiping them away, she whispered, "Zank you."

Hermione gave her a grin and replied, "Anytime love, always."

Fleur grinned and the two walked over to receive Fleur's score.

* * *

_**There you go guys. Fleurmione fluffiness again! Ok, next chapter will deal with Hermione's fifth year. it is going to be kinda brief but I have to show you guys how things will be changing between Hermione and Fleur. Ch-ch-check it out! Reviews are always welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok guys, thanks for being so patient with me. This is the what happens during Fleur and Hermione's relationship through the fifth book. It's really brief (sorry) but it shows a change nonetheless. Tell me what you think and don't hate me when I post chapter thirteen cause that one's... bad. ANyway, enjoy chapter twelve and review!**_

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"I don't know about this." Hermione whispered, laying in bed with Fleur in the room they shared with Ginny at 12 Grimmald Place.

"What do you mean, mon ange?" Fleur asked lazily, drawing small circles on Hermione's hand.

"You and Bill working together; it's obvious he has a crush on you."

"'ermione, you do not zink I would leave you for 'im, do you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, I don't know how I would react if he were to flirt with you and try to woo you without me being there. I mean you're going to be in Egypt for six months together."

Fleur put a finger under her girlfriend's chin. "I will remain faithful to you, ma cherie. I promise to remain faithful to you alright?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, though her eyes remained unsure. "Just… if you're going to leave me, promise me something?"

"Of course, ma belle."

"Tell me before you begin dating him so I have time to deal with it."

Fleur cocked her head but nodded all the same. The two slowly got up and walked downstairs to where other Order members were sitting with the rest of the Weasley's.

"Hello Fleur," Bill said with a smile at the veela.

"Bill." Fleur replied politely.

Hermione glanced at her only to find her face neutral. Hermione sighed and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Have a good night, Mione?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione shook her head with a soft sigh.

"Nightmares again?" the redhead asked.

Hermione nodded. The bags underneath her eyes were obviously larger than the night before.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, Ginny. Perhaps later."

Ginny nodded and left it alone for later. Later that day, she and Hermione were in the Black Family library reading separate books when Hermione decided that now should be the time.

"Ginny?" the brunette asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Ginny looked up from her book.

"I think Professor Trelawney was wrong about my sight. I think I may have it, but I am horrible in her class. You can't prompt the sight out of someone; it comes unexpectedly. Gin, my nightmares seem so real, as if they actually are happening. I think they may be visions of the future."

"Well what do you see?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I see…" Hermione paused. "I see Fleur and Bill getting married and I see me at their wedding and there's this feeling around us both. Fleur's aura seems dulled slightly, like she was sick and my aura was heartbroken because I knew I couldn't stop the wedding. I had to let it happen, but there was something off about Fleur; she seemed different, more subdued. Actually, to be honest, we both felt subdued, but I couldn't place why. Then Ron came up to me and kissed me…"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and said, "gin, I'm scared. Does this mean Fleur really is going to break up with me?"

"Relax, Mione, it's probably just a regular nightmare portraying your feelings. You're insecure about Fleur because you have feelings for Ron and Bill has feelings for Fleur."

"But what about our auras?" Hermione persisted. "There must be something wrong there."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe Fleur's feeling sick and you're picking up the bad vibes coming from her."

Hermione sighed. "If you say so, Ginny. I just hope you're right."

Ginny nodded and patted Hermione's shoulder. "Come on, I know a certain veela is probably looking for a certain brunette." Hermione smiled and followed Ginny down the stairs.

Sure enough, they found Fleur looking around as though trying to find something. Hermione waved to her and Fleur's face split into a smile; she moved forward and hugged Hermione, leaning down to kiss her softly. The kiss was unhurried and sweet, making both girls smile when it was over. Ginny giggled and nudged Hermione before leaving for the kitchen.

Hermione led Fleur over to their favorite armchair in the living area; Fleur pulled Hermione onto her lap and the couple cuddled together for a while. Hermione leaned against Fleur as the veela stroked her hair absently; it was very tranquil and Hermione loved these moments when she was completely alone with Fleur and the outside world simply faded.

"Hey Fleur?"

**And those moments have to be ruined every time.** Hermione thought with a silent sigh. Both girls looked up to see Bill fidgeting not too far away. "The boss wants us at the office to give more instructions."

Fleur looked at him quizzically. "But we do not leave until tomorrow." she replied.

"I know," he said. "But I told him I would tell you."

Fleur nodded and looked down at Hermione. "I will be back, mon ange." she said softly, kissing Hermione's forehead. She and Bill apparated out of the house and Hermione let out another sigh.

"Cheer up, Mione." Ginny told her, coming into the room. "Bill's a good guy; he knows you two are dating so he'll keep his hands off."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I'll be in our room if anyone needs me, ok?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione climbed the stairs. She lay down on the bed and thought of Fleur and what she and Bill would be doing in Egypt. Deciding to just trust Fleur, Hermione fell asleep awaiting her love's return.

In the morning, Fleur awoke Hermione and said that she was leaving. Hermione nodded and said, "Only six months, right?"

"Vraiment, mon amor. I love you."

"I love you too, Fleur."

Fleur took up her suitcase and apparated away, leaving Hermione to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Who the hell does that woman think she is?" Hermione roared, storming into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, please calm down."

"No I bloody sure will not calm down!" Hermione snapped at Harry, who was following her. "Harry, my hand is bleeding. It took all my strength to keep a straight face through that! Look at what she made me write all because I stood up for 'my kind'. She doesn't even know, yet she made me write it!"

Harry shrugged. "You're the one that said that she was evil for making the law against hermaphrodites marrying people other than their own."

"Because she is!" Hermione screamed furiously. "That means I can't marry fleur in Britain. I ought to have her beheaded if we did beheading anymore." Hermione was seething. "My hand is bleeding, Harry, BLEEDING! From words I don't even believe in!" Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm going back."

"Why?" Harry asked, bewildered at her new change in mood.

"Because I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Hermione no. Why don't you just write Fleur and ask her what to do?"

Hermione stared at him apprehensively before nodding. "Alright fine." Hermione went up to her room and began writing a letter to her girlfriend.

_Fleur,_

_Hello. How is Egypt? I know I haven't owled you in a while, but I've been so busy with my schoolwork. There's this new witch teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's so vile, Fleur. I stood up for the other hermaphrodites because she made it illegal for me to marry you in Britain, but I don't mind because that means that we get to go to your home country to get married. _

_But I got detention for it and you'll never believe what she made me do. She made me write 'Hermaphrodites are NOT humans too' in my own blood! The back of my hand is still bleeding as you can see from the blood drops on the parchment, but I didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing my anger or my pain at cutting into my own skin with a quill. _

_Fleur, I don't know what to do. I want to stand up to her, but I don't want to get more detention; I want to use the explosion charm to blow her up, but I don't feel like having a ministry investigation at Hogwarts. Fleur, please help me._

_With love, Hermione_

Hermione waited until the following morning to send her owl. She sat in the owlery for a moment before deciding to go for a walk through the grounds. Donning her jacket, Hermione made her way outside; since it was Saturday and there were no classes, she sat under the tree where she and Fleur had had their first date. Sighing, Hermione thought of how much she missed her girlfriend and how much she just wished the veela would come and sit beside her in that moment.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed the tree softly, feeling some comfort from it, almost as if it were Fleur herself. Hermione smiled; this would be her tree from now on, the place she came when she wanted to think about Fleur. A few days later, Hermione received an owl from Fleur; the letter looked to be torn open and then put back together sloppily.

"Someone's read my mail!" Hermione hissed.

Harry nodded. "Mine too."

Hermione opened the parchment and read Fleur's letter.

_Hermione,_

_Do not let her get to you, ma poule. Stay strong and ignore her as much as possible and when the time is right, strike her hard when she least expects it. Be strong for me, ma biche. I will see you in another three months. I will come up to meet this woman that has got you so ruffled; in the meantime, stay safe. You and I know the truth and that is all that matters._

_See you soon,_

_Fleur_

Hermione frowned as she read the letter.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked with a mouthful of pudding.

"It's just that… she didn't use any terms of endearment."

Ginny looked at the letter over her shoulder. "Yes she did, biche and poule."

Hermione shook her head. "Poule means hen, usually said to a close friend, and biche means doe, usually said to a daughter. She didn't use any terms associated with a dear, loved one; she usually calls me her chatte or cat, her chaton or kitten and most of the time it's cherie or dear."

Ginny looked down at Hermione and saw the hurt in the brown eyes. "Come on, Mione, she can't possibly be falling in love with Bill; she loves you."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but her frown said otherwise. Ginny sighed and decided to keep an eye on her best friend. Hermione went through the next two months quietly; she barely spoke, barely ate and she did her homework in her room, but during the last month she began getting more excited because she was really getting into the rebellion against the ministry with whoever wanted to join. Ginny was glad to see this change in her friend and even signed up for the rebellion just to make Hermione happy and put Umbridge in her place.

At the end of the last month, it was Christmastime and Hermione had gotten Fleur a very nice gift for the holidays. She had gone out and bought a bouquet of French roses; they looked like ordinary roses, but they had a colored core like sunflowers. The core was purple and Hermione knew Fleur would love them. At last when Christmas came around, Hermione was eager to see Fleur, but to her surprise an owl flew to her with Fleur's handwriting on the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I am deeply sorry, ma biche, but something has come up. I will not be able to see you for another six months, please forgive me._

_With regards, _

_Fleur_

Hermione spent all of Christmas crying in her bedroom; even Ginny could not coax her out. The brunette witch was heartbroken that her girlfriend was more interested in work than in her.

**What was she to do now? **

Hermione pondered this question for a while and the only answer was the advice Fleur had given her: be strong and put Umbridge in her place. Setting her jaw, Hermione finally looked at the Christmas presents at the end of her bed and began opening them.

* * *

**_There you go. Tell me what you think of it and just wait a bit for me to post the next chapter. Review and let me know how you like it! ^_^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys. Sorry for what's to happen in this chapter and don't hate me but I have to show the girls' relationship through the seventh book. This one takes place at the end of July right after fifth year. Hermione's waiting for FLeur to get home. *facepalm* I sound like I'm reading off Romeo and Juliet. Just enjoy the chapter, kay. Hope you like it! ^_^_**

* * *

**_FLEU__R_**

"I do not know if I can do zis to 'er Bill." Fleur murmured as the two apparated down the street from 12 Grimmald and began walking.

"What's not to know?" Bill asked. "You love me, don't you?"

Fleur looked up at him and felt compelled to say… "Yes. But 'ermione loves me."

"Darling, don't think about Hermione. She'll take it just fine and then you and I can be together."

Fleur shrugged absently, thinking of the impending conversation she and Hermione were about to have. As soon as the duo walked through the door, there were two different squeals of delight; one came from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley emitted one.

"Bill!" the matriarch said happily, "I just heard. Did Fleur say yes?"

Hermione turned from hugging Fleur and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Did Fleur say yes to what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh Hermione, Fleur will explain." Bill said dismissively. "And yes mum, she said yes."

Mrs. Weasley jumped for joy and said, "I'll make plans now."

Hermione glared at Bill and turned accusatory eyes on Fleur, who fidgeted slightly. "Hermione may we talk?"

Hermione nodded curtly and Fleur felt her heart sink at the hard look in her eyes. Bill left the two girls alone and Fleur sat Hermione in one chair as she settled herself in another. "'ermione, please, you must understand-."

"No, I mustn't." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "But go on."

"'ermione, it came like a roaring truck. We were on a 'unting mission for an Egyptian statue of Bastet zat was believed to give anyone who rubbed it one magical wish. it was cursed because ze wish would be twisted and turned into somezzing zat made ze wisher miserable. Anyway, we 'ad 'ad no luck for an entire week and I was tired. Bill 'anded me my canteen and as I looked at 'im, I just realized what a great guy 'e really was. Please do not be angry with us, 'ermione. I zink… I zink Bill may be my soul mate."

Hermione shrugged and Fleur searched her eyes. They were hard and impassive; the melted chocolate she had loved so much had turned to frozen earth. Hermione nodded and stood to go; Fleur watched her go up the stairs and hoped that she had made the right choice and hadn't sent away her true soul mate.

As though her body were listening, she felt something inside of her snap. Suddenly, her entire body was in pain. She cried out and fell to the ground. Her body spasmed as she screamed out her agony; everything hurt it was like a white-hot poker on her very soul. She saw Bill come running in, but her mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. The pain was too great and she passed out.

* * *

Fleur woke up hours later feeling sick to her stomach. she leaned over where a pail was placed exactly where she vomited a moment later. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Fleur looked around. She found Hermione sitting in a chair reading a book not too far away, and Ginny sitting beside her

"Glad to see you finally woke up." Hermione said dully, turning a page in her book.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked hoarsely.

"You passed out from the combined pain of a bad migraine and a terrible stomach ache." Hermione replied mechanically.

Fleur nodded and looked at the two; they were sitting in the same chair with Ginny almost on top of Hermione, reading over the brunette's shoulder. Fleur felt a stab of jealousy rise up inside her, but she realized that she couldn't act on it because she was with Bill. Sighing, Fleur slowly stood up and made her way drunkenly to the door; she was so dizzy, she nearly fell twice and both times neither Hermione nor Ginny moved.

When Fleur finally made it to the kitchen, she leaned heavily against the doorframe and looked into the busy room. Mrs. Weasley was at work cooking dinner for her family, Harry, Hermione, and the addition of order members. Fleur sat down at the table and put her head down on the cool wood to take some of the edge off her burning body.

"Fleur dear, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming over with a goblet of water for the heated veela. Fleur nodded and drank the water slowly.

**What is happening to me?** She thought, shivering slightly even though the warmth from the oven was coming right at her. Deciding that she needed more sleep, Fleur made her way toward the stairs; before she could reach them, she was overcome with a bout of dizziness and stumbled, falling into a vase as she hit the floor. Harry, Ron and Ginny all came running to help her as they had been coming down the stairs about that time.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I do not know," Fleur murmured just before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

**_HERMIONE_**

"Perhaps she was so tired that she couldn't walk right." Hermione said evenly.

"No, there's something different about her."

Hermione shrugged. It'd been three weeks since Fleur had broken up with her and she was more or less passive to anything that had to do with the quarter veela. Ginny shot her a glance and saw the complete look of nonchalance on Hermione's face.

"Mione, you must be at least a little worried about her."

Hermione shrugged.

"She's your friend."

Hermione shrugged.

"You loved her!"

Hermione's eyes hardened and she finally showed some emotion other than boredom. "Loved her?" Hermione snarled. "Loved her? I gave her almost everything I was; I nearly drowned trying to save her little sister. What the hell have I gotten from that, gin? Nothing. She ran off to Egypt with Bill and suddenly I don't matter anymore. I love her and she acts as though I'm nothing more than an acquaintance. I miss her Ginny and she chose him."

Ginny nodded, pulling the now-sobbing Hermione into a hug. "Come on Mione, let's go lay down."

Hermione nodded and let Ginny guide her up the stairs slowly. In the morning, she felt a little bit better and decided to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. She entered the kitchen and the sight before her made her stomach twist painfully.

Fleur was leaning up to kiss Bill's cheek when the redheaded man turned his head and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Pushing her back against the table, Bill reached one hand down to grab Fleur's lower back as she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with a soft moan. Hermione couldn't take any more and turned swiftly, heading back up the stairs and into the room. Screaming into a pillow, Hermione cried some more.

"Mione?" Hermione looked up to see a sleepy-eyed Ginny peering at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Hermione mumbled. Ginny climbed over to Hermione's bed and pulled the distraught girl into a hug.

"She was kissing him in the kitchen." Hermione explained, her voice thick with despair. "It was so hard to watch. I had to get out as fast as I could. I had to!"

Ginny shushed her gently and rocked them slowly back and forth.

Hermione sniffled as her tears died down. "Ginny, you're a really good friend. Thank you so much."

Ginny shrugged. "That's what friends are for, Mione."

Hermione smiled and lay back down with Ginny next to her. She fell back to sleep and was plagued by more nightmares, waking up screaming in the middle of the afternoon. Ginny awoke beside her and cooed to the weeping brunette, soothing her back into sleep.

* * *

**_Whoa wait a minute. Fleur loves Bill? How did that happen and what's Hermione's reaction going to be as the girls get into their sixth year of school. The next chapter is kind of worse but it has a happier ending than this chapter does. FOr the meantime, review and tell me what you think of this strange turn of events._**

**_Lol, a particular review made something come to my mind. Do you guys think my story is bipolar? Think about it: one minute it's happy, the next it's really kinda sad, then it's sorta dramatic before becoming happy again and now it's back to being sad. So I'd categorize the next chapter as being you liked this chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys, chapter fourteen ready and waiting. Now before you get started I think i shoud warn you of some things so you don't get confused. This chapter has M content in it, which is why the rating changed. Um, Ron and Hermione are dating and Ron doesn't like Hermaphrodites. Hermione is still ehartbroken over Fleur and this chapter is during February and Fleur and Bill's wedding is only six months away. Um, I think that's verything, so yeah. Enjoy!_**

**_I tried not to let Ron be a git in this one, i really did. But his character enevr seems open to something like this and the other stories have corrupted me because they portray Ron as an idiot so well. So, i had to follow the other authors on this one. You'll understand what I'm talking about once you read it._**

* * *

**_HERMIONE_**

"Hello there, beautiful."

Hermione shivered as she felt cool lips on her neck. Turning, she met the lusty brown eyes of her boyfriend. Pressing his lips to hers, Hermione saw a lock of red hair fall slightly out of place. Ron reached up and moved it away before resuming their make-out. Hermione moaned as Ron thrust his tongue into her mouth and pushed her onto the bed. The brunette grit her teeth as Ron entered her, but gave a sigh of relief when the pain dissipated. Moaning louder, Hermione felt herself nearing the edge and her breathing quickened. She bit the pillow as she screamed, thankful for her prefect private room.

"R-Ron," Hermione breathed as the redhead continued pumping into her. "I-I needs to calm down."

"Not yet, Mione." Ron panted, moving faster as his mouth clamped on a pert nipple.

Hermione whimpered as she felt her pleasure building again. After another two climaxes, the brunette was getting dizzy. She fought to stay conscious as she felt Ron getting hard again. As he reached his third climax, Ron bit into Hermione's throat; Hermione saw popping lights in front of her eyes at the sudden outburst of pain, but kept her mouth shut. When Ron had finally had enough, he laid his head down and fell asleep on top of her. Hermione whimpered at his weight and slowly slipped from under him.

Moving to the bathroom, she locked the door and looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the back of it. She examined the bruises from the day's beatings and sighed, beginning to heal them. As she healed herself, Hermione's mind wandered to someone who had never laid a physical hand on her, someone who had tried to be as gentle as possible with every caress of her cheek or kiss on the lips, someone who hadn't pushed to go further, but was content with the level they were at, someone who didn't care that she was a hermaphrodite.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she cried for Fleur. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Mione?" the soft voice asked.

Hermione quickly wiped her face with water before checking to make sure the potion was still working and calling, "Come in."

Ginny slowly opened the door and gave her friend a sympathetic frown. "How are you?"

"I didn't pass out." Hermione replied dully.

"Was it as bad as the other night?"

"I'm not bleeding." Hermione answered in that same dull voice.

Ginny walked over to her and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Mione. I tried talking to him, honest I did, but he won't listen to me and with none of his other brothers here, he's getting…"

"Out of control." Hermione supplied.

"Yes." Ginny nodded sadly. "Do you need any more of the potion to make your lower half…?"

Hermione shook her head. "He fell asleep on top of me. I'm sure I won't need it until the morning." Ginny nodded.

"I miss her, Gin." Hermione whispered.

"You were crying when I came in, weren't you?"

Hermione nodded as the tears came back. "I miss her. I love her so much, but she's in love with Bill and she'll never take me back because she's going to marry him. And just before our seventh year, Gin, that's only six months away. I don't think I can handle that."

Ginny patted Hermione's back as the older witch cried into her shoulder. "Come on Mione. You can sleep with me tonight."

"But Ginny, you've sacrificed so much for me already-."

"Nonsense. You won't get any sleep in your own room. Come on."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to her room. Ginny locked the door and tossed Hermione a nightgown; Hermione smiled gratefully and put it on before climbing into bed with Ginny.

"Good night, Mione"

"Night Gin."

In the morning, Ginny gave Hermione some more of the potion to temporarily make her a whole girl and Hermione crept back to her own room. Getting dressed, she woke up Ron and told him that they had to get to breakfast.

Ron mumbled, "More sleep, Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, but I'm not coming back up to get you until I've finished my own breakfast." She walked down the stairs and met up with Harry and Ginny for breakfast.

"How are you, Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged and Harry frowned. He hadn't seen his friend smile in a long time and was getting worried that Ron might have made her permanently unhappy. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione nibbled on some toast for a while, not really feeling up to eating today. Harry and Ginny watched her carefully, worried for her health because she had been eating this way for the last nine months; ever since Fleur announced to everyone in august that she was engaged to Bill. This, of course, confused everyone because she had been dating Hermione for nearly two years, but everyone acted enthusiastic all the same.

Hermione pushed the rest of her toast away and Ginny shared a worried glance with Harry.

"Hermione, you have to eat." Harry told her, pushing the toast back.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled, "I'm not very hungry, Harry."

"Mione please." Ginny pleaded. "You have to keep your health up. Please, at least try to eat."

Hermione sighed and continued chewing on her toast; Harry and Ginny sighed when she finished it. Just as the trio was leaving, Ron stormed up to Hermione and slapped her across the face. Hermione's head snapped to the side and she slowly turned it back around to face the angry boy in front of her.

"Why didn't you get me up?" Ron growled.

"Because you wanted more sleep." Hermione said coolly. "And I told you I wasn't coming back to wake you up until I had finished my own breakfast."

Ron grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her to him. "I am the male in this relationship, you do as I say."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock before narrowing; Harry and Ginny stood beside the couple and shifted nervously, unsure of what to do. "You're the male?" Hermione asked softly. "You're the male? Well-."

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione growled under her breath. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to show off the bruises, I'll send pictures of them to Pansy in St. Mungo's."

Hermione curled her hands into fist and made to move forward, but Ron pulled her back. "I'm the guy, Hermione, let me do it." Hermione had had enough.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Just stop you sexist, egotistical arse!" she turned and glared at Malfoy. "Go, _Draco_ and fast."

he snickered and didn't move; Hermione decided to deal with him in a moment. turning back to the fuming Ron, she glared flaming wands at him. "You are not the only **guy** in this relationship because I'm half of one!"

The entire great hall gasped. "Just because I'm half and half doesn't mean you can treat me like a piece of trash because when it comes down to it, I'm still smarter than you and I don't go around beating on the girls I date."

"Hermione, you're a… a…"

"A what, Ron?" Hermione demanded. "A hermaphrodite? Yeah, so? Doesn't mean that I've changed. I'm still the same person I've always been and the same person I'll always be. If you're going to abandon me just because I have the lower half of a man, you were as good a friend as you were a boyfriend, therefore I don't need you."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'as you _were_ a boyfriend'?"

"We're through, Ron." Hermione told him with deadly calm.

Ron growled under his throat and made to punch her, but Hermione caught his hand and delivered a punch of her own to his stomach. Turning swiftly, Hermione rounded on Malfoy

"Got anything to say Malfoy?" Malfoy shrugged just that I can't believe a mudblood halfie finally stood up for herself. Pansy told me a while ago, but begged me not to tell in case your girlfriend tried to hunt her down and finish her off. Nice job, Granger."

Hermione cocked her head and smiled slightly, happy at having one of the rare tender moments she and Malfoy shared sometimes. "Thank you, Malfoy." she turned to the rest of the hall and stared levelly at everyone before leaving. Harry and Ginny glared at all of the students around, daring them to say anything before Ginny called, "Wait up, Mione!"

Hermione stopped and waited for the two to join her before continuing up the stairs.

"Good job, Mione." Ginny whispered encouragingly.

"I've changed one part of my sight." Hermione sighed. "But the other part isn't going to change ever."

Ginny sighed. "Don't worry, Mione. We're here for you through everything, alright?" Hermione nodded and smiled at her friends.

"Me too, Mione." a soft voice said behind them. The trio turned to see Ron coming toward them. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you; I was git for it."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, you were, but I forgive you." The four friends continued walking and Hermione thought that she just might make it through Bill and Fleur's wedding after all.

* * *

**_See? The chapter had a somewhat happy ending to it, i mean Hermione feels better about dealing with Bill and Fleur getting married. Review me and tell me what you think, huh? Thanks!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright, this chapter takes place just after Malfoy Manor. _**

* * *

**FLEUR**

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked as Ron brought Hermione in. Fleur couldn't believe the state her loved one was in; she had scratches all along her face and arms and her neck was bleeding from a cut.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback." the tall boy replied.

Fleur nodded and said, "'and 'er 'ere; I will take 'er up to ze guest room. Bring Monsieur Olivander and ze goblin, Griphook zis way."

Fleur carried the unconscious Hermione into one of the spare guest room and slowly began tending to her. Closing the cut on her throat, Fleur began healing the multiple scratches and bruises on Hermione's arms and neck. She tried to focus completely on her task, but her mind kept conjuring images of what the werewolf and the psychotic witch could have done to her dear Hermione.

At last, Hermione was finished and Fleur sighed, moving out of the room. Slowly, she went across the hall to tend to Mr. Olivander. She smiled a greeting at the man she had met during her seventh year at Beauxbatons and he nodded his head in greeting. Fleur worked at his bruises and promised she would be back with a proper meal for him. Going to the last room containing Griphook, Fleur looked to the goblin warmly and remembered when he had taken her under his wing during her time at Gringotts' main building.

"It is nice to see you again, Griphook. Zough I wish it could 'ave been under lighter circumstances."

The goblin nodded. "Same to you, Ms. Delacour." He gave her a slight smile and let her take care of him.

"Why are you not with the muggleborn anymore?" The goblin asked after a few moments.

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you very much; while I was examining Gryffindors sword, she murmured your name more than a few times. The dark witch and the werewolf must have done something to her that made her sad enough to think of you because she said, 'you didn't save me again'."

Fleur felt her heart tug and she kept her head down after that. **I love Bill, don't I?** She thought.

Her immediate answer was **Yes**.

**But then why do I keep having feelings for Hermione? **She challenged herself. **Perhaps Hermione really was my soul mate after all. Bill certainly isn't.** She was walking into the kitchen about that time and heard Bill talking to Ron in a smug voice.

"…should've done what I did and put her under a love spell."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I gave Fleur a love potion in her favorite drink and she instantly fell in love with me. It was extremely easy since we were both hot and she asked me to hand her the canteen. All I had to do was slip it into her canteen and give it to her." Fleur's eyes widened at this and she felt the hurt and betrayal course through her. **He lied to me.** She thought as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"But you ruined her relationship with Hermione and now you're beating on her and stuff like that. It's not good for you Bill. Harry, Ginny and I've been the ones dealing with Hermione since then; she's not been really well, Bill. She's been almost suicidal. You need to tell Fleur the truth."

"And ruin the best thing in my life? Hell no! I've read what happens to veela if they realize who their soul mate is Ron. It's not pretty and I have no intention of telling Fleur that her first love is her actual soul mate; she would leave me the very instant I told her and that would do her no good because Hermione would be gone and she'd be sad anyway. So I'm going to tell her when her beauty begins waning and Hermione's already found someone else."

Fleur stormed into the kitchen and slapped Bill as hard as she could across the face. "'ow dare you, you… you… you fils de pute! (Son of a bitch!) I cannot believe I zought I loved you! As soon as ze trio is gone and Olivander is well enough to walk, I am taking 'im and Griphook and I am leaving."

"Where will you go?" Bill asked smugly, rubbing his sore cheek.

Fleur's eyes turned malicious as she smiled. "A small place I bought a little while back near ze Leaky Cauldron."

Bill's smile faltered as Fleur turned her back and strode out of the room. Gliding up the stairs, she checked on Griphook and Olivander before slowly moving to Hermione's room. Slowly opening the door, Fleur peered around it and found Hermione standing in front of the mirror, naked; Fleur had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping out loud.

Hermione was covered in bruises all over the front of her body and ridges in her back from some type of designed fabric. The handprints and teeth marks on Hermione's skin were clearly visible and she had a large, slightly disfigured burn on her stomach. Fleur took a closer look and realized that it was a brand mark in the shape of a B; the veela felt anger boil up inside her at the thought of Hermione being branded. Hermione touched a particularly large bruise on her arm and she winced in pain.

Fleur cleared her throat and Hermione whirled around in fear for a moment before her body relaxed.

"Hello Fleur." She said softly, turning back to the mirror.

"Mon ange, you are 'urt." Fleur said quietly, fidgeting near the door.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hermione replied absently, touching a bruise on her throat that Fleur had missed.

Fleur moved forward slowly and summoned a bowl of murtlap essence to her. "Stay still 'ermione." She said, slowly rubbing the liquid over the few scratches that had come open; when she touched a certain spot on Hermione's chest, Hermione gasped and recoiled.

"I-I'll do it." The brunette said. Taking the potion from the blonde, she began rubbing it along the many cuts on her skin. When she was finished she returned it to Fleur and the blonde vanished it. Fleur slowly came toward the stiff Hermione and began healing the bruises and handprints on her. When she got to the bruise on Hermione's neck, she noticed something odd about it. Peering closer, she realized that there were tooth marks within the bruising.

"Zey gave you a 'ickey." She murmured, outraged that someone dare mark her Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and kept still as Fleur continued healing the other bruises. "Are there other injuries?" Hermione shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I feel dirty." The brunette mumbled.

"Don't feel dirty, 'ermione, you are beautiful."

Hermione shrugged. "How's your marriage?" She asked halfheartedly.

"'orrible." Fleur said bitterly. "I am getting a divorce as soon as I return to London."

"Pardon?" Hermione said.

"Bill lied to me about our entire marriage, so once Monsieur Olivander is able to walk, I am getting out of 'ere and going to ze loft I bought not too far from ze Leaky Cauldron a few years ago for…" Fleur stopped and looked at Hermione, not sure whether or not to tell her what the loft had been bought for. Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at Fleur questioningly. "…for the two of us to stay in once you graduated." The veela finished quietly.

Hermione turned away at that and avoided Fleur's gaze. "Yeah well, I guess things change, huh?" Hermione said.

Fleur took her hands and looked imploringly into her eyes. "'ermione please. I made a large mistake leaving you; please it was a big misunderstanding. Je suis désolé (I'm so sorry). Come back to me s'il vous plait?"

Hermione sighed. "Fleur, I can't just abandon Harry like that. I mean Ron's already done it to us…" Fleur's eyes darkened; she had seen Ronald around her home and she had been the one that told him that he needed to get back to his friends and he had gone. "I can't leave Harry like Ron did; I promised myself I wouldn't."

Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and the veela saw the resolve there. "Zen take me with you." Fleur pleaded. "I will not be much trouble, 'onest. I can carry my own weight-."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't put you in that d-danger Fleur. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or worse. Please, stay in London for as long as you need and I'll be back, but I can't have you risking your life."

"What about your life?" Fleur pointed out.

"My life's worth risking because it's not that important." Hermione replied.

"C'est des conneries! (That's bullshit!)" Fleur spat. "Your life is worth much more zan you zink it is, ma Cherie, and I, for one, can prove it."

Hermione sighed. "Fleur, I can't leave them, not when I promised I'd stay."

Fleur hung her head. "Just-just do me a favor, please?" Hermione nodded. "Please stay safe and don't get 'urt. I need you to stay alive for me." Hermione nodded again and leaned in to give Fleur a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Does zat mean I am forgiven?" Fleur asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "Yes love, it means you're forgiven." Fleur smiled and cuddled into Hermione, feeling happier than she had in months.

* * *

**_There you go guys! Fleur and Hermione are back together. Though, there are some very curious marks on Hermione's body... Review and tell me what ya think._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_This Chapter is the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry kills Voldemort. It's kinda weird, but I think y'all will like it. ^_^_**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Hermione gritted her teeth against the pain of yet another spell.

"This is getting ridiculous! How many death eaters are there?" she screamed, sending more curses and hexes toward oncoming villains.

"Enough." Harry replied, doing the same beside her.

"Too many." Ron added, mimicking the other two.

Hermione sent a perfectly aimed curse at an oncoming death eater and was about to make a snide remark about the quantity of death eaters when a scream stopped her. Hermione looked in the direction of the scream and saw a sickly-looking Fleur trying to battle five at once.

"No!" Hermione screamed as a flash of green light was seen. Hurriedly moving a statue in front of the veela, Hermione saved the blonde's life.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded as she sent three different hexes in three different directions at once, quickly taking out three of the five death eaters.

"Fighting alongside you." Fleur replied, taking care of the last two. "If you die, I die fighting next to you."

"But you're sick! Mrs. Weasley told me that she had dropped in on you and you were sick." Hermione told her.

"That does not impede my fighting." Fleur replied, blowing up an entire group of death eaters that were bearing down on some Ravenclaw first years that had snuck back into the school. Hermione stared at her with wide eyes and Fleur turned to her.

"I will transform; I can take out more that way."

"Be careful, Fleur!"

Fleur looked back and, for the first time, Hermione heard her speak in her veela form. Her voice was higher, more musical and alluring. "For you, always mon cœur. (My heart.)" And she plunged into another surge of death eaters.

Hermione hoped she was alright as she and the boys ran outside toward the Whomping Willow. Hermione just barely avoided being crushed by a giant as she made a sudden mad dash alongside Harry with Ron not too far behind. They slid underneath the tree after Hermione's slight lapse in mind control and made their way along. Hermione was shocked to find that Snape had protected them the entire time they were at school and even she had not fully trusted him. She felt horrible for the way she had treated him and bowed her head for him for a second before she and the boys had to go.

While Harry went off to face Voldemort in the forest, Hermione made her way inside and fought alongside Fleur once more. The veela was still in her animalistic form and she batted at any death eater that got too close to Hermione; the two made a great team together and when they had a brief moment together, Fleur nuzzled her nose into Hermione's neck before her tail lashed out and squeezed the life out of an oncoming death eater. Then all of the students and fighters of Hogwarts were called outside. Hermione was lifted onto Fleur's back and the two sat near the front to watch Voldemort and the oncoming death eaters.

"Look at your hero now." Voldemort told them all. Hermione gasped to see Harry lying dead before her.

"No Harry!" Hermione leaped off Fleur's back and ran to him. Before she could touch him, one of the death eaters blasted at her and she rolled a couple of feet before sliding to a stop. She heard Fleur growl and lifted her head in time to see the veela pick the death eater up and throw him as far as she could. The other death eaters looked up at her warily and none dared come near Hermione after that. Hermione cried softly into Ron's arms as the two looked at their best friend.

Then Voldemort began exploiting his power and Neville challenged him. He petrified Neville and then set the flaming Sorting Hat atop the boy's head. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat at hearing the voice that had haunted her worst nightmares tease Neville and she was making her way forward to attack the dark witch when many things happened. The Hogwartians stormed forward and attacked the Death Eaters and Neville was freed as someone put out the fire in the Sorting Hat.

Suddenly, Neville cut off the snake's head and everything was set back into motion once more. Hermione heard Hargid calling for Harry, but she had no time for that because all of the death eaters were rushing forward and a good number of them were heading for her beloved. Hermione cursed the group of death eaters and made them scatter as Fleur batted some of them into the surrounding walls hard enough to break their necks and crack their skulls.

Hermione hugged Fleur before the fight was pushed into the great hall and everywhere she looked death eaters were falling. Bill brought Fenrir Greyback to his knees and Hermione cheered him on for it. Then Hermione saw the main object of her loathing fighting Ginny and Luna.

"Shall we help them, ma Cherie?"

"Against Bellatrix?" Hermione asked. "I've been waiting for this."

Cracking her knuckles, Hermione rushed the cackling witch and began throwing curses almost absently as if she wasn't paying any attention, but she wanted to make Bellatrix suffer as the dark witch had made her suffer. Bellatrix snickered at her as she blocked the curses Hermione sent.

"Is mudblood back for more?" the death eater asked in amusement. Just hearing that playful tone that had teased and tortured her, Hermione felt the anger, hurt, humiliation and defiance of the last few months build within her and come bursting out. Fleur motioned for the other girls to move back as Hermione's eyes were set aflame. Now there were only two fights going on: Hermione against Bellatrix and Voldemort against Alfred Dumbledore, Bill and Mr. Weasley

"Does mudblood wish to play again like we did in the manor?" Bellatrix cackled, her curses making the ground around Hermione crack, but Hermione took no notice as her eyes were fixed furiously on the woman before her that had turned her entire world upside down in one night. "She does still belong to me; I branded her. I bet the mark is still there, isn't it? Shall we see?"

Bellatrix made a motion with her wand and Hermione's shirt was ripped away to reveal to everyone the large crusted B on her stomach. There were many gasps at this, but Hermione paid no mind as she continued her fight with Bellatrix. "Does mudblood want mommy to take care of her again?" Bellatrix purred. "make her scream and moan just as before? Does she want me to come on her again? Have Fenrir lick along her-?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and with a pained scream she cast the one curse she had vowed never to use. "**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" she screamed, her curse hitting Bellatrix dead in her chest. Bellatrix's smile froze in place as she fell backward, the life draining from her eyes. Hermione stood across from her, her wand still raised and her breath and heart going crazy. Slowly lowering her wand, Hermione looked around and heard Voldemort scream. He blasted Alfred, Mr. Weasley, and Bill away before turning to Hermione.

"You filthy, ridiculous, mudblooded-."

"Stop right there, 'Dark lord'."

Hermione turned to see Fleur step out of the crowd.

"And what are you going to do?" Voldemort demanded.

Fleur turned hard eyes on him and in an instant, she had her wand drawn and Voldemort was on the ground screaming and writhing. Everyone stood stock-still because no one had ever heard of anyone being able to put Voldemort under the Cruciatus Curse. When Fleur lifted the curse, Voldemort laughed and wiped his mouth.

"You're a good one." he sneered "but not good enough."

He waved his wand and a blast of green light soared toward Fleur.

"No!" Hermione screamed, moving them both out of the way. She felt a searing pain soar up her leg as she and Fleur landed in a mass of bodies. Hermione slowly stood only to feel more pain and crumple back to the ground. Fleur knelt next to her and examined her leg; it was bleeding from a nasty gash. As Fleur got to work on it with Professor McGonagall's help, Hermione watched as Harry revealed himself to everyone. As the two talked, Fleur helped Hermione to her feet so that she could see better. Hermione took note that her leg was no longer in pain and she watched as Harry and Voldemort both cast their signature spells and the lights connected, blasting Voldemort back.

There was a small silence as everyone realized Voldemort was dead and she, Fleur, Ron, and Ginny were the first to cheer, "he's dead!"

The entire hall took up the call as well and everyone cheered. Hermione and Ginny rushed up and hugged Harry as many patted him on the back and joined in the hug. When Hermione was done hugging Harry, she, Harry and Ron moved up to Dumbledore's old office and gave his picture the elder wand. They moved back downstairs and entered the great hall together. The entire hall erupted into applause as they entered. Hermione ducked her head at the praise and she slid into the seat next to Fleur she noticed that the veela looked sicker than before and asked if she was alright.

"I am fine, Hermione. I just think I may need to go to the restroom for a moment and put some cold water on my face."

Hermione nodded worriedly and asked Ginny to accompany her. Ginny agreed and followed Fleur to the bathroom; moments later she burst back in and ran to Hermione as fast as she could. "Mione, it's bad." she said, out of breath and hysterical. "Fleur passed out on the way back."

Hermione was out of her seat and halfway to the door before anyone else could register what Ginny had said. Ginny ran to catch up with her and Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There lay Fleur, breathing unevenly and very pale.

"Darling, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I cannot be with my soul mate because I am still bonded to Bill." Fleur gasped, coughing up thick clots of blood "I am sorry, ma Cherie. I wish to be with you, but-."

"No, no, no Fleur? Fleur, look at me. You can go to your soul mate, ok? Leave me, but you have to get to your soul mate."

"You are my soul mate Hermione." Fleur told her unevenly, staring sincerely into the brunette's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly picked up the bleeding, sickened Fleur. Carrying her back into the great hall, she called, "Bill! Bill, I need you!"

Bill sidled over and asked, "what for?"

"I need you to unbind Fleur from you."

"She's bound to me?" Bill asked

Hermione nodded "she's a veela, so yes, she's bound to you. I need you to unbind her from you."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she's-!" at that moment a fountain of blood spurted from Fleur's mouth and sprayed the both of them. "She's dying!" Hermione cried, setting Fleur down

"Let her die!" Bill snarled. "She shouldn't have been listening to conversations that didn't include her."

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"She didn't tell you?" Bill laughed "I put a love potion on her to make her forget about you. I mean you're a halfie! I have the muscle and skill of a full grown man plus a six-six dick."

Hermione glared at him. "You son of a bitch!" she said, slapping him across the face. "No one's interested in just skill anymore because I went through unbelievable torture from the woman I just killed. You haven't been through what I've been through and mine is longer than yours by six inches, idiot, so she'd still choose me. Now unbind her!"

"No I will not unbind her. I researched Veela when I met Fleur, I know what happens to them if they can't be with their soul mate; it's a long painful process so she deserves exactly what she's getting."

At that moment, fleur slowly stood and glared at Bill. "And you will get what you deserve, Dieu damne c'est. (God damn it)" she snarled hoarsely, raising her wand. Before she could cast anything, though, a bout of coughing claimed her and she dropped to her hands and knees, vomiting blood and whimpering in agony. Bill sneered at Hermione, daring the brunette to do anything.

Hermione's face went blank at this and everyone went quiet because they all knew that look and the quiet before the thunderstorm made everyone feel unsettled.

"You are going to let her die?" Hermione asked dully.

Bill nodded, obviously thinking Hermione had nothing on him; he was very wrong.

"Petrificus totalus." Hermione whispered without even raising her wand. Bill's limbs snapped together and he was stiff as a board. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at his chest. "If she dies, not just you die, but your new werewolf girlfriend goes with you."

Bill's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled maliciously. "Your mother told me, Bill. Now either unbind her from you or those unborn pups in her belly get sent back to heaven."

Bill and his family gasped. "Alright, alright! I, William Weasley, unbind Fleur Delacour from being my wife." a glow surrounded them both and Hermione noticed Fleur's breathing get a bit better even though she was still pale and blood still dribbled form her mouth.

Hermione nodded and lifted the charm she had cast on the werewolf. Kneeling next to Fleur, Hermione stroked her hair. "Come, darling, let's get you cleaned up."

Hermione was just leaving when she heard a roar behind her. Throwing Fleur into the air, Hermione swung her foot and kicked Bill in the side. "Wingardium leviosa!" she shouted at Fleur's falling body; the veela stopped falling just before she hit the ground. Hermione turned back to the gasping Bill. Making a slashing movement with her wand, she gave him a nasty gash across his face.

"I've been through much more than you could imagine, Bill. You will not take this one chance at happiness away from me again, not even a love potion will keep her with you this time."

Hermione turned her back and continued carrying Fleur to the bathroom with Ginny now following her to watch her back just in case they missed some death eaters. As Hermione cleaned Fleur up, she felt that she was finally complete and this theory was only strengthened by Fleur's first words once she woke up a few moments later while Hermione was still tending to her. "Merci, ma moitié. (Thank you my other half.)"

* * *

_**Fleurmione Fluffiness. Ok the next chapter will be post-war and will show a bit of Hermione and Fleur's life. Not much, but you'll see a few different things. Hope you guys have liked it and the last chapter will be up soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, this is the official last chapter of the story, but if you want, I can give you the two other bonus chapters I wrote. Read this one first before you decide and if the answer is yes, tell me. ^_^**_

* * *

_**FLEUR**_

Fleur screamed in pain before relaxing as the doctor told her she was finished. Looking down wearily, she found a crying baby in one of the doctor's arms and smiled at herself for doing a good job. She let the doctors clean the baby as she laid her head back to rest, feeling her stomach already beginning to recede back to its original form before the baby.

"Bonjour darling." she heard a sweet voice say beside her and looked up to see Hermione smiling at her.

"Hello, ma belle." Fleur said hoarsely

"You were wonderful darling." Hermione said, stroking the sweat-soaked hair of her wife gently. Fleur purred at the feeling of Hermione's fingers combing through her hair.

"Thank you, Mon amour." she whispered "I am very happy to have your baby."

Hermione nodded, but a thought suddenly clouded her mind and she stroked Fleur's hair absently. Fleur wondered what could have possibly caused the change in her wife.

"Mon chaton, what is the matter?"

"It's nothing darling, you should rest."

Fleur grasped Hermione's chin and made her look down. "What's wrong?" the veela asked once more.

Hermione sighed. "Remember back during the war when Harry, Ron and I apparated to you and Bill at Shell Cottage?" Fleur nodded. "I never did tell you what happened at Malfoy Manor, did I?"

Fleur shrugged. "You told me that they tortured you beyond belief."

"Good. Now think back to the final battle, just before I killed Bellatrix. Do you remember what she said?" Fleur looked at Hermione strangely but repeated in verbatim.

"'Does mudblood wish to play again like we did in the manor? She does still belong to me; I branded her. I bet the mark is still there, isn't it? Shall we see?' Then she magically removed your shirt to reveal the brand and said, 'does mudblood want mommy to take care of her again. Make her scream and moan just as before? Does she want me to come on her again? Have Fenrir lick… along… her-?"

Fleur's eyes widened. "They didn't!" Hermione nodded. "Both of them together?" Hermione nodded once more. Fleur shivered. "That is disgusting!"

Hermione avoided her eyes and Fleur realized it was hard for Hermione to think about, even seven years later. "Mon belle, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you must know." Hermione said. "And I had a thought. I came inside of Bellatrix more than once and I just couldn't help thinking that she might have been pregnant with my baby when I killed her."

"Hermione, you don't really think-!"

"Think about it, Fleur." Hermione told her earnestly. "We had her sick, twisted, torturous version of sex, and then seven months later, we meet again on the battlefield. She didn't look even a little bigger than normal to you?"

Fleur thought back to when she had been watching the battle between the dark witch and her beloved. She had been focused on Hermione, ready to jump in at a moment's notice if she thought her love needed help, but she had seen that Bellatrix's attacks were coming slower and she looked to be getting tired, her left hand straying more than once to her stomach now that Fleur really thought about it her stomach was rather large underneath her cloak.

"But… but you killed her!" Fleur stuttered to Hermione, seeing the threat of tears in the brunette's eyes.

"And my own child." Hermione whispered.

"You really wanted her to have a baby by you? Her?" Fleur was shocked.

"It was a baby, Fleur; a piece of me I had given up and I killed it. I killed a piece of myself. I know what you felt when your baby died." Fleur flinched at the reminder. "How is it much different than me? I didn't know my baby; it was unborn and I didn't even know she was carrying it."

Fleur looked up at her wife's face and saw the guilt and sadness there. "Hermione, look at me, Mon chaton." Hermione shook her head and wiped at her eyes. Fleur turned her head gently. "You didn't know until now that she was carrying your baby. You cannot change that far into the past; you must let it go or it will eat at you and I should know. Please, mon ange, let it go for me and for our newborn enfant. Please?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. Fleur felt the energy leave her for a moment before it returned in a lighter form and Hermione smiled. "Well, I have another baby and that's all that matters, is that we have a family now."

"Oui." Fleur nodded. "You, me, the baby, Harry, Ginny, little Teddy, Ronald, Madison and little Rose."

Hermione nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, that's all of us. Our family."

The doctor came back over with their new baby girl and Fleur smiled down at the light covering of brownish blonde hair sprinkling their daughter's head. "She is one-eight veela," Fleur murmured.

Hermione chuckled. "Make that one-sixth love." Fleur looked up at Hermione in bewilderment. "I was researching my family tree the other day and I came across a most peculiar pairing. It seems that my great grandfather actually married a certain someone's great grandmother, who just so happened to also be a veela. And so that makes me part veela as well."

Fleur looked up at her with shining eyes. "I am very happy you know your bloodline, ange." she gushed. "Now what shall we name our petite fille?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "How about Ameseura?"

Fleur's breath caught. "Soul mate." she murmured, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh Hermione, it's beautiful."

Hermione blushed and nodded. "I thought of you." she whispered, looking into Fleur's eyes happily. Fleur leaned up and kissed her joyfully, relishing the feeling of completeness in her chest.

"You make me so happy, Hermione." she murmured. "And to think, when I first saw you, all I wanted was-." Hermione smiled as they said it in unison.

"A new friend."

* * *

**_And fin. _**

**_Now, I have three other bonus chapters for you to read. The first one depicts a small 'deleted scene' between Fleur and Bill. It also shows you what happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor after Harry and Ron were taken to the basement. The second one shows Bellatrix through the preganncy. The third one shows an alternate ending of 'what if Voldemort had died but Hermione had spared Bellatrix?" So, yeah. If you want me to upload those, just review me and say so. Just to be sure you know, the first Bonus will solidify the M rating. Just warning you. The other two, I don't think so._**

**_And, I'm probably going to post one of them anyway because I don't like uneven stories. They have to have an even number of chapters now._**


	18. Bonus Chapter 1

**_Bonus chapter number one. The one with the deleted scene between Bill and Fleur and the truth behind what happened to Hermione that caused her t hate Bellatrix so much._**

* * *

**_FLEUR_**

"Get off me!" Fleur snarled as a hard hand clamped around her wrist.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"I will if you are saying nothing I want to hear."

Bill raised his hand and landed a hard blow on Fleur's cheek. "You love me, remember? Not her. She's gone anyway and will probably die trying to help Harry get rid of The Dark Lord."

"She will not die, William, because she is stronger than that."

"Oh, just because she's half and half has nothing to do with her strength."

Fleur growled at him as her eyes turned yellow. "You don't make comments like that about her!" she snarled.

"Why do you care? I'm your soul mate."

Fleur wanted to smack that smug smile off Bill's face but restrained her claws with effort/ "I'm starting to think I made the wrong choice." she whispered.

The hand still clutching her wrist tightened, but Fleur refused to show her pain. Instead, showing defiance and pushing against Bill's chest, she made him stagger away and lose his grip on her wrist. A growl began in Bill's throat as he looked up at the rising moon.

"All right Delacour." he growled. "Let's see how you fight with a dog."

Fleur nodded and waited for Bill to transform before transforming herself. In her veela form, Fleur towered over the suddenly scared werewolf. Bill slowly backed away from the advancing creature in front of him and turned to run; Fleur didn't give him that chance and grabbed him, dragging him back into their cottage and down to the basement where she chained him to the cement wall.

Changing back, she wiped her hands. "That ought to teach you a lesson about challenging me." she hissed, turning and climbing back up the stairs. Fleur stayed up all night waiting for sunrise to come. When the sun was finally above the horizon, Fleur went to check on her husband Bill was curled up around his chains and glared at her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Get me out of this!" he snarled.

"Not until you apologize." Fleur said, crossing her arms.

"For what?"

"For threatening me with your wolf form. I will not stand to be threatened in my own home."

Bill huffed. "Fine I'm sorry for threatening you in your own home and for changing into a wolf so close to you."

Fleur nodded and flicked her wand, turning and climbing back up the stairs. She looked into the refrigerator and retrieved her favorite juice; pouring it into a glass, she slowly drank it as Bill made his way into the kitchen. Fleur put the glass down and ran to her husband.

"Oh Bill darling, I am sorry for keeping you chained up for so long. Are you hurt? You should probably rest."

Bill smiled at Fleur's sudden mood change. "I assume you drank your juice?" he asked as Fleur sat him down at the table and began making breakfast.

"Of course darling, you bought it for me."

Bill nodded. "Good girl Fleur."

* * *

**_HERMIONE_**

Hermione stared as Harry and Ron were led down to the basement. She turned frightened eyes on Bellatrix and saw the black clad witch leering at her in a most unpleasant way.

"Let's see what we can do to the little mudblood, shall we? Crucio!"

Hermione felt pain like no other course through her body and she screamed out in agony.

"What else did you take from my vault you filthy, little girl?"

"Nothing!" Hermione screamed, trying to focus on anything other the pain.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed, "What else did you steal?"

"Nothing!" Hermione writhed as she tried to avoid more pain.

"Then why do you have the sword?"

"It's not the sword." Hermione pleaded. "It's a fake! It's a fake!"

"Liar! Tell the truth mudblood!"

Hermione's eyes streamed with tears as she tried to plead with the deranged witch. "It is the truth! Please, it is the truth!" Hermione whimpered as the pain was lifted and she slowly raised her head.

"Draco, Sissy, leave Fenrir and I for a while."

The duo nodded and left the werewolf and the crazy witch with her. Fenrir dragged Hermione to her knees and made her kneel before Bellatrix. The older witch glared down at her and smiled. "I know how to make mudblood spill her secrets. Fenrir, would you like a tasty snack?"

"Why yes, I wouldn't mind something to snack on, Bellatrix." Hermione whimpered at feeling his rancid breath brush her ear.

"I wouldn't mind either. Perhaps we should make this a little fun."

Bellatrix waved her wand and Hermione gasped as her clothes disappeared. Both Bellatrix and Fenrir gasped as well and Hermione felt embarrassment creep into her cheeks at being revealed to them.

"Well, well, well." Bellatrix giggled. "It seems we both will have some fun, Fenrir. You have the top half and I'll take the bottom. Lay her out."

The werewolf quickly followed her orders and laid Hermione on the carpet; the brunette whimpered as she felt him bind her hands to it with a simple wave of his wand. Bellatrix undressed herself and Fenrir did the same. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the two. Bellatrix was really fit with toned muscles beneath her lightly tanned skin. Her breasts weren't too large and weren't too small, though the corset she wore made them look delicious either way. Fenrir was the same way. He had a well-muscled body lined with rippling power. Hermione whimpered slightly, wondering how it would feel to be done by either of the two death eaters in front of her.

Meanwhile, the two stood over her talking.

"Perhaps we should take turns Fenrir, those lips do look inviting."

"I agree Bellatrix. I wouldn't mind much at sating my curiosity at how other males taste."

"Mm, curious? Let's find out."

They nodded with matching leers and pounced on the helpless witch. Hermione gasped as a warm, wet cavern slid over her length, knowing it must be Bellatrix. Then an equally warm mouth closed on one of her breasts and her head spun; it was different than when she had done it with Ron, she'd admit that much. Just as she felt she was about to come, Bellatrix stopped and moved off her. Grabbing her shaft Bellatrix turned to Fenrir who nodded and moved slightly away.

"Now mudblood," Bellatrix purred. "Shall we leave you like this or are you going to tell us the truth?"

Hermione whimpered and said, "I already have told you the truth."

Bellatrix rubbed slowly along her shaft and pricked her head slightly with her nail. "Are you sure?" the dark witch continued as Hermione moaned and bucked her hips.

"Very sure; very, very sure." Hermione's head was spinning with the pleasure overload.

"I think she's lying to us, Fenrir. Perhaps we need to administer more torture."

Fenrir snickered. "As you wish Bellatrix."

He slipped down and wrapped his lips around her head. Hermione's eyes rolled as he deep-throated her, feeling her come rising. She just needed a few more- "Stop Fenrir." Hermione groaned when his mouth left her.

"Tell us, mudblood." Bellatrix commanded, her hand painfully tight on Hermione's arms, making the lighter brunette wince in pain.

"Please, I-I've told you everything. Please."

Bellatrix sighed in aggravation. "This isn't as fun if she's not going to tell us." she said to the werewolf.

"Perhaps she likes it hard, Bellatrix. Maybe we're being too gentle."

Sinister smiles spread across both their faces and Hermione felt dread settle heavily in her stomach. The next thing she knew, rough hands were plundering her breasts as teeth scraped painfully hard against her shaft. Screaming at a particularly hard bite on her throat, Hermione gritted her teeth and hoped this pain would be over soon. Fenrir's teeth were getting too close to breaking the skin and Hermione prayed to god that didn't happen; she didn't want to be turned. At last, the pleasure hit its peak and she came, screaming as loud as she could.

Tears streamed down her face as Fenrir wiped his mouth. "Huh, guys taste better than I thought." he snickered. "Or perhaps it's sweet because you've got the girl genes in you too. Maybe she needs more, Bellatrix, and you can do the honors this time."

"No please, I swear I've been telling the truth. I have!"

The two death eaters grinned maliciously down at her as they once again bore down on her naked form. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as Fenrir's unnaturally sharp teeth gnawed her breasts long after they became numb with pain and Bellatrix alternated between riding her and sucking her, moaning in earnest whenever she was close to coming. Hermione turned her head to the side with tears streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't watch them ravish her body in such an orgy-ical way.

Bellatrix was in the throes of her third orgasm when Hermione felt herself stiffen ready to come again for what felt like the hundredth time, but was probably only her fourth ejaculation. Her breath grew sharp as the pain of Bellatrix holding her too tight mixed with that of Fenrir's teeth still on her chest and neck. Hermione screamed once more at the force of her come. Bellatrix groaned as Hermione's hips lifted off the carpet as the brunette emptied her seed into the dark witch's moist, welcoming cavern. Bellatrix smiled as Hermione silently began sobbing and motioned for Fenrir to back off a bit; he moved away and the dark witch leered at her. "Do you need anymore punishment, mudblood?"

Hermione looked at her with tears streaming down her face. "No, please no."

"Then tell us where the sword came from."

"Please, it's a fake. I swear."

Bellatrix snarled at her. "You still lie even after all this? You must have good stamina. Let's see if we cant run it dry."

Hermione's breath caught. "No please!" she choked. "Please, I'm so tired already."

Bellatrix and Fenrir both peered down at her and glanced at each other. "Is your stamina high, Fenrir?" Bellatrix asked.

"Mm, I consider it to be so."

"Then I think we can go another round on her until she finally tells us what we want to know."

"Well, perhaps we should treat her like we would a lover rather than just a toy. Perhaps the roughness reminds her of her own lover and we just have to become them. Be gentle yet firm Bellatrix."

Hermione let out an aggravated groan as Bellatrix straddled her once more. Bellatrix slowly lowered herself onto Hermione and began rocking her hips slowly, leaning over Hermione as Fenrir watched for a moment. Bellatrix caressed Hermione's cheek and Hermione couldn't believe how soft it was. Moaning slowly, she whimpered and bucked against Bellatrix's rotating hips.

"Yes Granger." Bellatrix cooed. "Reciprocate. Be as rough or as gentle as you wish."

Hermione thrust her hips upward, watching the black eyes that mesmerized her almost to the point of hypnosis and her hips connected with the downward motion of Bellatrix's own hips. Both girls groaned at the contact and Hermione felt her body heat up some more. As they moved faster, Hermione's breath began coming in short bursts. **Oh it feels so good. I need it. I'm so close, so close**- Bellatrix rolled off her, shivering at her own impending orgasm.

"Please, don't stop. I need you so much." Hermione's eyes were rolling at being so close to coming but being just out of reach of her pleasure release.

"Puppy." Bellatrix said. The werewolf came over and licked and sucked her until she came, screaming. The dark witch turned back to Hermione.

"Tell us, mudblood, or we'll leave you like that for as long as we like."

Hermione whimpered, sweat rolling down her forehead as she fought to rub herself on something to ease the pleasure. "Please." she croaked, needing her release. "Please."

Bellatrix shook her head with a malicious smile.

"I've been telling the truth, I swear to you. The sword's a fake. Please, I need it so much!"

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "Come on, mudblood, tell us where you got the sword." Suddenly Bellatrix's entire demeanor changed and she took on an air of concern. "Oh, poor Granger. No one here to save you, no one here to keep the big bad doggy and the crazy witch away from you, no one gonna save you now. Just tell us where you got the sword and what else you took from dear auntie Bella's vault and auntie Bella will keep you alive, give you pleasure every night, make sure you're fed and clean and rested and that someone loves you… someone of your choice."

Bellatrix's eyes were so large and honest, Hermione wanted to give in right away and tell her that they didn't take anything from her vault because the sword in her vault was a fake.

**No**! Her mind screamed. **Don't tell her! **

**But I could have Fleur. I could have a sort of nice home. **

**You don't actually believe this bullshit do you?** Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes and nodded. "W-we didn't take anything else from your vault. The goblin made it for us, honest. It's a fake. Our sword's a fake."

Bellatrix's hand tightened on her shaft and Hermione whimpered at the lights popping before her eyes. When she could see clearly again, a pair of nice sized breasts were in front of her face as Bellatrix leaned over her to get something. Hermione leaned up and locked her mouth on a pert nipple so she could administer her own torture upon Bellatrix; the dark witch moaned and froze as Hermione suckled her eagerly. "s-stop it, mudblood!"

Hermione continued the delicious torture and she saw Bellatrix begin quivering. Suddenly, white-hot pain coursed through Hermione from her stomach and she screamed out as tears slid down her cheeks once more. When the pain had faded, Hermione looked down and realized that she had been branded with a giant B; this alone made her start sobbing once more.

"You branded me?" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix's smile grew wider. "As my own personal mudblood slut."

Hermione stared at her and felt the anger boil up inside her. Raising her foot, Hermione kicked Bellatrix as hard as she could in the stomach. The dark witch flew back a bit and Fenrir took her place; he slapped Hermione and scratched along her chest and stomach, purposefully pressing in on the tender burn. Hermione was surprised her tears hadn't run dry and her voice hadn't gone hoarse from screaming.

"Stop! Stop!" she pleaded.

The werewolf paid no mind and bit her tender head; Hermione's eyes rolled and she was ready to pass out when a soft-spoken command was heard. "Stop Fenrir, we need her alive and pure mudblood. We can't have werewolf stain her as well."

The werewolf nodded and backed away. "Just one more taste Bellatrix; she is quite delicious."

Bellatrix nodded and Hermione whimpered as his mouth closed on her head and sucked earnestly. She panted as she felt the pleasure building up once more, but she could only find the strength to groan as she exploded for the last time into Fenrir's mouth. The werewolf licked his lips with a soft moan.

"Very sweet, indeed. Perhaps Bellatrix and I could share you." Hermione whimpered and turned her head to avoid looking at his lecherous sneer.

Bellatrix surveyed her for a moment and nodded. "I think she may be telling the truth, Fenrir. Get clothed and tell Draco to bring the goblin while I get mudblood back into her clothes."

Hermione relaxed as the spell binding her to the carpet lifted. Unexpectedly gentle hands helped her to her feet and Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix staring at her with almost motherly eyes. But those eyes were hidden once more behind malicious, crazy ones as the dark witch slapped her across the cheek.

"Let's see if the little mudblood is right." Bellatrix murmured as Hermione slipped unconscious from the blow.

* * *

**_There it is, guys. Like, this chapter alone solidified the 'M' rating, so yeah. But on the upside, I'll be giving you the Month by Month progress of Bellatrix's pregnancy next chapter, all they way up until Hermione kills her in her seventh month._**


	19. Bonus chapter 2

**__****_Ok guys, here's the second bonus chapter. My view of Bellatrix (Bella) is that she's mostly a child. She mainly has a child's mind that shoots into an adult's mind for a few moments before returning to a child's mind again. Narcissa (Sissy) is only nice to her, almost gentle even and treats her like a child as well. Um, I see Fenrir (Puppy) as something of a dog, like I even envision him with pointed ears and a tail, so yeah. Other than that, nothing you need to really know, I don't think. This is the month by month progress or Bella's pregnancy._**

* * *

**_BELLATRIX_**

Just after the chapter **MALFOY MANOR**

I cried in my room. It was dark outside and in my room and that's just the way I needed it. My master had put me on house arrest for Lucius calling him. I couldn't believe my toy had run away; she didn't want me to keep her. I stared out my window and thought about going for a walk through the gardens, but I decided against it. Sissy's gardens always made me feel small and I don't do well with that.

I sniffed and my thoughts turned to the little muggleborn hermaphrodite. She had taken the torture I gave her, taken it with a lot of pleading, but she continued to stick to her story even though I knew she was lying. It was for that purpose that I had freed her from the binding carpet. I thought about what could have happened if the Potter and Weasley boys had left her behind and instead just taken that damn elf with them. She would be mine. I would treat her as though she were a loved one. I've been mesmerized with her ever since that time in the Department of Mysteries when her eyes flicked to me as I appeared. I was somehow drawn to her, needing to make her mine. Hell, I would even be happy sharing her with that redheaded boy; since it was obvious they must have been dating.

There was a knock on my door and I flicked my wand at it, opening it for whoever wanted to come in.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

It was Sissy; she sounded concerned and so I shook my head.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I shook my head again, unwilling to tell her that I was lonely and the muggleborn had seemed like she would keep me good company.

"Is everything in your head finally getting straightened out and you're finally regaining your sanity?"

I lifted my head and glared at her. "No." I hissed. "I was simply thinking about the mudblood from earlier and wishing I had a new toy to play with."

"Or perhaps someone to talk to about what you think rather than what the dark lord thinks." Sissy said gently.

I looked at her in shock. "How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"You've kept to yourself for hours, Bella. You've been up here for three of them and the other two you were extremely quiet downstairs, even while the dark lord was angrily shouting at us all. You remained silent and only spoke when he asked you what happened. What did you want from the mudblood?"

"Muggleborn." I corrected.

"What?" Sissy asked.

"She's a muggleborn and her blood is pure as yours and mine."

Sissy stared at me in wonder. "You tasted her blood, didn't you?"

I nodded. "She was pure; yes, she was still muggleborn, but not nearly as naïve about the wizarding world as most mudbloods were and still are. She's special Sissy."

Sissy nodded and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I fidgeted slightly, knowing I should tell her but not sure how too.

"What's wrong now Bella?" she asked gently.

"I… it's just that… while I was trying to get her to spill answers, she came inside me and she's a hermaphrodite so I think… I think I may become pregnant with her baby soon."

Sissy looked at me bewildered. "You fucked her to get answers?" she asked, disgust moving across her face.

I looked at her and sighed. "Yes. At the time, I thought it would be fine because I would keep her as my own and then she could help me take care of her child, but the red-haired boy got her. Sissy, I've made a mistake."

Sissy sighed. "I know Bella, but I'll try to do what I can for you because you managed to get the dark lord to go easy on my family."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sissy."

**THE FIRST MONTH**

I woke up the next morning and felt odd. I pushed the feeling away, marking it as some more loneliness and made my way downstairs. Sitting at the breakfast table, I swirled my cereal around in the bowl and the smell of my bacon made me slightly nauseous. Sissy sat next to me with a plate of eggs and gave me a sidelong glance. "How are you feeling Bella?" she asked quietly.

"Fine, Sissy. The symptoms won't be setting in for another week or two."

She nodded and continued eating her breakfast; I stared into mine before deciding that I might as well eat. If I'm pregnant, then no use in starving the baby so I began eating my breakfast and a few moments later Fenrir walked in and smiled at me.

"Can you believe the mudblood got away?" he asked me across the table. I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow; I pouted at him and scratched his ears.

"At least I still have my Puppy to play with." I giggled as he sighed in content. A week later, I hadn't felt any symptoms of pregnancy so I assumed I wasn't pregnant.

Big mistake.

Two weeks after I was confined to the manor and its grounds, I woke up one morning and felt a wave of nausea hit me hard. Rushing to the bathroom, I vomited last night's dinner and the small midnight snack I'd had. I wiped my mouth and kneeled by the toilet for a few more moments to catch my breath. I stood on shaky legs and made my way slowly back to my room, flopping onto my bed.

I thought about what had just happened; it could be that while I was 'playing' with Fenrir last night, my stomach became upset due to too much activity while it was trying to digest. I nodded to myself, trying to convince myself that that was all it was. I lay back down and tried to get some sleep before Sissy called me down for breakfast. My stomach kept giving off a slightly painful twinge every now and then, but I ignored it as I slowly drifted into sleep. What felt like only moments later, Sissy was shaking me, forcing me awake.

"What?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"You didn't answer when I called you for breakfast and I thought something was wrong. Are you alright?"

I nodded to her. "I just had a bit of morning sickness that's all. I think I should stop playing so rough with Fenrir every night. What's for breakfast?"

"Just regular eggs, bacon, oatmeal… you can choose when we get down there."

I nodded and stood. We began making our way down the stairs when I felt an excruciating pain in my stomach; I bent double and grit my teeth against the scream building in my throat. "Bella?" I panted and moved loose strands of hair out of my eyes to look at Sissy. "J-just a c-cramp." I told her. "Might be coming time for my period."

Sissy cocked her head and nodded slowly. "If you have any more, let me know and I'll give you some Midol since magically healing cramps does no good."

I nodded and we continued to breakfast. Through breakfast, the pain was just small twinges again, but as I was leaving the room, another wave of agony rushed through my stomach. I fell to my knees with a slight scream, clutching my belly tightly.

"Bella!" Sissy walked over and tried helping me to my feet, but the moment she moved me, I recoiled as it made the pain worsen.

"J-just give me a moment, Sissy."

She waited patiently as the cramp slowly dulled and I was able to stand up. "Midol?"

"Midol would be good."

She gave me a worried look as she led me out the room. I was still reluctant to the idea of being pregnant, so I just lay down after taking the Midol and went to sleep. I woke up hours later to find the house silent. I got up and walked around for a bit, wondering where everyone was. Entering the living room, I found them all sitting in chairs, reading different things; Lucius and Draco were reading a newspaper each, Sissy was reading a muggle novel about vampires, and Fenrir was looking at the pictures in a graphic novel.

"Hey Bella, wanna join us?" Fenrir called, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and turned to go.

"Bella wait."

I turned back to see Sissy smiling at me. "You feeling alright?" she asked me tenderly.

"Yeah." I told her. "I think I'll go lay down for a bit longer."

She nodded and I went back up to my room, falling asleep just before I collapsed on the bed. For the next few weeks, my morning sickness and cramps continued. The tiredness wasn't getting any better either, but that I could deal with.

Finally, when it was nearly the end of the first month, I felt something that meant I must have been pregnant. I was playing with Fenrir when suddenly his hands kneading my breasts became too rough. I told him to do it gentler and he did, but it was still too painful. At last, I told him not to touch them at all; they were really tender. I cried in my room the following day and wouldn't come out for anyone until Sissy knocked. "Bellatrix! What could possibly be so wrong that you are in here bawling your eyes out?"

I look up at her with bleary eyes and said, "my breasts are tender, I'm having cramps and morning sickness and now I'm spotting. Sissy, I'm pregnant and the father hates my guts!" I cried into her shoulder as she gently shushed me.

"Don't worry, Bella; you can't possibly know that she HATES you, can you?"

"How could she not?" I demanded, heartbroken. "After what I did to her, she has every right to hate me. I don't know what was going through my head; I never do anymore."

Sissy shrugged. "Come on, Bella, you really should sleep; you've been crying all day."

I nodded and Sissy slowly put me to sleep.

**THE SECOND MONTH**

A week later, I woke up and felt a bit better. For the first time in three weeks I didn't have morning sickness so I went straight down to breakfast with my usual deranged smile playing on my lips. Lucius and Fenrir were talking about the Dark Lord's next plans and I just barely listened. Ever since two years ago when I saw that muggleborn Granger in the Department of Mysteries, my undying love for my Lord slowly began fading; the only thing I wish is that I knew her name. I knew her last name, that's nothing hard to find, but since Draco never bothered learning her first name, I had to try and find it myself.

"Lucius?" I asked, looking up from my cereal. "Do you have the daily prophet?" he nodded and handed it to me; I slowly flipped through it until I came to the wanted section. There it was: Hermione. I grinned and set it back down, digging into my oatmeal after I finished my cereal.

"You seem to have quite an appetite, Bellatrix." Fenrir said speculatively.

My head snapped up and I glared at him. "You're one to talk, dog." I snarled.

Fenrir raised his hands. "Ok, ok. I wasn't meaning anything by it, honest."

I smiled at him. "Good boy, Puppy." I purred. "Maybe Mummy will give you an extra special treat tonight if you're good." Fenrir nodded eagerly and turned back to his conversation with Lucius.

I continued eating before deciding to take a walk through the garden; it was really dreary outside, perfect weather to practice the Cruciatus curse on something, but Lucius said I couldn't practice on his peacocks. I saw a rabbit hopping nearby and grinned wickedly.

"Crucio!" I whispered, watching gleefully as the little animal twitched and screamed, trying desperately to figure out why it was in so much pain. Then a picture of Hermione flashed in my mind and I lifted the curse.

"Petrificus totalus." I said so that it couldn't run away.

I sat down and felt tears coming to my eyes as I thought of what I had done to her. She was just trying to save her family and friends, to help people. Normally, I hated helping people unless I got something out of it; now I was really sad because I had caused such a sweet girl so much pain, violated her because of a Lord that doesn't give a shite about me.

Suddenly, a butterfly flew past my ear and I envisioned how it would look in Hermione's hair. I grinned and began chasing it, laughing happily before I heard Sissy calling me.

"Sissy!" I called. "I caught a butterfly!"

She looked at me strangely as I suddenly felt a wave of unease. "Do you feel like someone's watching you?" I asked, looking around.

"No." Sissy told me honestly.

Then I saw the rabbit again and decided to have some more fun. "Imperio!" I said, making the rabbit jump around as high as it could. I made it jump into the pond and kept it down there until I thought it was enough; it came back up coughing and gasping. I laughed before I remembered Sissy was there too. I turned to her and felt bad because she had an angry face and was glaring at me.

"Bella!" she started, getting ready to yell at me.

I dropped to my knees and hugged her legs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted to have some fun. Please don't be angry Sissy."

Sissy looked down at me in bewilderment. "What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"Your not mad?" I asked, suddenly angry that I had gotten down on my knees for nothing. "You bitch! You were supposed to yell at me." I raised my hand to slap her only to have Hermione flash in front of my eyes again. I backed away and began to cry softly.

"Bella," Sissy said slowly. "I think you should go inside."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"It's just the mood swings, Bella. Come on, let's go get your favorite snack."

"Cherry pie with strawberry ice cream on top and truffles around the base?" I asked eagerly. She nodded with a smile and I hurried along beside her. She took my snack out of the small compartment we usually kept it in and handed it to me. I was happy because it meant that I had done something good, but as I looked at the dessert, a fit of nausea came to me and I quickly handed it back.

"Maybe I should just eat carrots." I said, feeling better at the thought of carrots. Sissy's eyes widened in shock.

"Bella, you hate carrots." she told me.

I shrugged and smiled as she got out the orange vegetables. I quickly picked one off the plate and ate it, sighing as my stomach calmed down. I grabbed more of them and Sissy cocked her head to the side. "Odd cravings." she muttered.

I turned to her and wondered why she'd said that. Just as I was about to ask, my stomach flip-flopped and I made a mad dash for the bathroom, vomiting the carrots and my breakfast. I went back to my bedroom when I was finished and sat down on the bed, crying as I looked down at my stomach.

"This is going to be a long seven months." I sighed, staring down at the slight bulge of my belly.

**THE THRID MONTH**

I groaned as I realized that I had to go to the restroom. Again. This was probably the third time in the last two minutes I sighed and moved out to the room heading to the bathroom again when I got back Sissy and Lucius were talking in hushed voices I tried to listen but instead found interest in a peculiar smell in the air. Sniffing, I found that the smell was leading me to the room I used whenever I wanted to enjoy my Puppy's body.

To my surprise, I found someone in there with him and the smell I had picked up was her arousal and come. I stood in the doorway for a moment and stared at the two using my toys as if they were their own. I heard my Puppy beg her to make him jack and she had a disgusting leer on her face as she slowly rubbed herself against him. I growled as anger built inside me and they both turned. Fenrir's eyes widened in horror and he quickly stood in front of that-that-that _mutt. _

"Bellatrix, don't please." he said, pleading with his eyes. I glared at him and turned, storming up the hall. I slammed my door and jumped onto my bed crying softly.

**Why am I crying?** I thought. **I didn't even love the werewolf, but I thought he might help me with the baby since he'd be an amazing father. I hate that bitch for stealing him from me.**

I threw a vase at the lights and both crashed and shattered. I laughed at the noise and threw a picture of Fenrir at the wall, watching as it smashed to pieces. I was nearly on my knees now because it was just so funny how the shattering and breaking of things made me feel so much better. Suddenly, there was a knock on my locked door.

"Bella?" Sissy called. "Are you alright?"

I walked over to the door and opened it, pulling Sissy inside. As I held her in my arms for a fraction of a second, I felt my hormones begin raging. I whimpered when she pulled away and pulled her back, pressing my lips to hers in a kiss. I moaned and felt her kiss me back for a second before she pulled away.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Sissy asked.

"Sissy, I think it's the hormones from the pregnancy. I'm sorry." I felt tears leak down my face and hurried to wipe them away, not wanting to seem weak.

"Bella, you can't hide from me, remember? I know you better than anyone else; you can cry if you want."

I looked into her icy blue eyes and nodded, breaking down into her arms. "How could I think he was going to help me take care of the baby?" I snorted. "He's with that mutt slut."

"Don't worry Bella. Lucius and I would be happy to help take care of it. I've wanted another baby for so long anyway, but Lucius' dick is dead." I giggled at that and she laughed along with me.

"Come on, let's see what your belly wants for dinner so I know what to cook." I nodded and followed her down the stairs, still smelling the awful stench of that girl's come coming from my private playroom.

**Not private anymore.** I thought bitterly as I replayed the horrible vision in my mind. Sissy sat me at the table and began naming things for me, trying to see what I could eat. Finally we had dinner figured out and I realized that I had a bad headache. I decided to go lay down and began making my way up the stairs; as I neared the top of the stairs, I began feeling dizzy and kind of faint. I saw Lucius and Draco coming toward me and tried to call out to them. Before I could even open my mouth, the world faded away and I fainted.

I woke up hours later with a worried-looking Fenrir staring down at me. "Bellatrix, are you alright?" I slowly sat up and looked around for my eyes to adjust. I found Fenrir and my eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me." I snarled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You betrayed me! Betrayed my trust just like everyone else!"

"What did I do?" he asked earnestly.

"You had that **mutt** in _my_ playroom!" I shouted, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. "That was my private place and only you have seen it. And now you took that _bitch_ there too. It was just us and now it's just us plus her."

I turned away as Fenrir huffed in surprise. "Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to show that to her, but she noticed that it had my scent in it and wanted me to show it to her. When I refused, she opened the door and pulled me inside. I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me?"

I looked up at him and gave him a vicious smile. "Of course Puppy." I said seductively. "But you'll get a punishment from Mummy tonight. Count on it." he shivered because my punishments were cruel and unusual.

Just then, I felt my hormones rage out of control and decided Puppy had too much clothing on. I moved forward and wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling him forward. I quickly disposed of his sweatpants with my nails and my mouth engulfed as much of him as it could. He groaned and wound his fingers in my hair as he rocked his hips in my mouth.

"Yes, Bellatrix yes. Love the dick, baby. Love all nine inches of it."

I deep-throated him and moaned when I felt his precum squirt into my mouth. I reached down and undid the button to my skirt before remembering that it was a skirt. I laid back and Fenrir took the hint. He pulled aside my thong and slid inside of me. I felt the uncontrolled hormones rushing through me as I growled, purred, and moaned to his ministrations.

"Fenrir," I whispered into his ear. "Love my cunt, Puppy. Love all of it; I want you all over me. You belong to me and not her. You submitted to me and first come first serve." he nodded as I ground my teeth against his ear, loving the pointy tip. "Come for me, Puppy." I told him. "Let Mummy show that **dog** how it's really done with you."

I had caught sight of the female opening the door and she stood in the doorway, staring at us with wide eyes.

"Come for me, Puppy." I cooed before biting down on his collarbone as hard as I could; this sent him toppling over the edge, thrusting into me as hard as he could as I felt his seed being released inside of me. Too bad his seed is too late; another has taken its place. I moaned out loud and bucked as he continued thrusting me faster and faster until I shuddered, my eyes rolled and I came.

"Yes, Puppy, yes! Oh Fenrir, please!" He slowed down momentarily, but my next words made him speed up again. "Keep going. Don't stop until Mistress is dry."

Fenrir followed his orders and I moaned as the werewolf girl watched in the doorway. When I could no longer get enough from Fenrir's cock, I gently led his fingers to my clit and begged him with my eyes to do anything he wanted to it. He nodded and began plucking at it while moving into me again; I groaned and my hips lifted as I came again.

"Yes, Puppy, mm. just for that, Mummy won't punish you tonight, ok."

He nodded and I smiled. "Good boy." I leaned up and kissed him passionately, fighting with his tongue for dominance and winning. I threw one leg over his back as I continued kissing him and ran one hand down to his lower back as the other tangled in his hair. I heard a gasp and pulled back as though seeing the girl for the first time.

"Wanna join us? I can train two dogs in one." I said sweetly, pulling up my skirt and exposing myself to her. She whimpered when she saw my soaking wet pussy dripping with Fenrir's juices.

"M-may I taste you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Mistress?" she added hopefully.

Fenrir gasped. "Julia, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

Julia looked from Fenrir to me and I gave her a sweet smile. Her eyes dilated like I knew they would and nodded her head. I smiled; since I didn't have a new toy I would have to make due with whatever the world gave me.

"Yes pet, you may taste me."

She moved forward and kneeled before me. I gripped her hair as she slid her tongue through my folds and moaned. When she was finished, I pulled out my wand and branded her magically just as I had Hermione before she ran away from me. Julia gritted her teeth against the pain and I smiled. "Tough one." I turned to Fenrir. "This may be fun." I smiled at his worried look and just laughed.

**THE FOURTH MONTH**

It was the beginning of the second trimester and my stomach was a size larger than before. Lucius looked at me strangely when I walked down to breakfast one morning and asked, "been eating too much cherry-strawberry-truffle pie, Bellatrix?"

I saw the mocking laughter in his eyes and I felt rage burn in my throat. "Shut your mouth Lucius!" I snarled, moving slowly closer. "Or I may just have to permanently remove it." I held up my hand and showed him my nails. He quickly nodded his head.

I don't know why I didn't tell the boys about my pregnancy, I just didn't feel that the time was right. Suddenly, our Lord came to us and we all quickly kneeled, me with some difficulty.

"They are still on the move!" the dark lord hissed. "How can this be possible? So many death eaters yet none of them can find three little barely adults? This is pitiful!"

"My lord?" I spoke up and he allowed me to stand. "Perhaps I could lead a group of death eaters on a search party?"

He stared down at me and slapped his hand across my cheek; my head snapped to the side but I stayed standing though the blow was strong. "How dare you ask to be in charge of a search party when you failed to keep him in the basement of this very house?"

I looked up at him defiantly and he nodded, smacking me again. This time, I stumbled ever so slightly, but I didn't have time to recuperate before a hand was sent into my chest. I fell to my knees clutching my chest as the dark lord paced before me. I caught Sissy's eyes behind him and she cocked her head ever so slightly toward my stomach. I surreptitiously shook my head and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head as I was yanked to my feet by my hair.

"You will stay on house arrest until I say otherwise, Bellatrix, or Nagini may have a new snack."

My eyes widened slightly in horror and he smiled viciously at me, dropping me back to the ground. My hands couldn't catch me in time and I landed on my stomach; I grit my teeth against the scream that built in my throat as I slowly picked myself up and held a hand on my stomach.

"When you learn not to fail me then you will be allowed to leave. Until then, just stay put."

He apparated away and I bowed my head feeling the slight ache in my stomach. Sissy hurriedly crawled over to me as a common wave of nausea hit me and I vomited on the floor. She held my hair away as Julia patted my back and Fenrir whispered calming words to me; he was the only male in the house that knew and I was thankful for that because he knew not to be too rough in fear of causing premature birth or a miscarriage. When I had finished vomiting, I shakily vanished it with my wand and got to my feet. I lurched forward dizzily and Fenrir caught me with his strong arms.

"Thank you." I murmured softly so that only he and Julia could hear. I slowly made my way up the stairs to my room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep within minutes.

**THE FIFTH MONTH**

My stomach had grown somewhat bigger. I was now wobbling slightly whenever I walked and the swell of my stomach was much more noticeable. Sissy smiled at me when I came down to breakfast.

"Morning Bella." she said, finally getting good at cooking without the help of more than one house elf. "would you like some sausages today?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel much for eating right now, Sissy. Perhaps a little later."

Sissy shook her head. "Sorry Bella, but that baby needs to eat and if you don't feed it, it could die."

I sighed and nodded, slowly beginning to nibble on the sausage. I was suddenly ravenous and began eating more. I went through fifteen sausages and three eggs before Sissy finally realized most of the food was gone.

"Bella, did you-?"

I looked up at her sheepishly and she shook her head in irritation. She looked at the remaining food and said, "Engorgio!" the sausages grew five times their original size and the eggs multiplied by three. I stared happily and began eating some more. Sissy merely shook her head with a small smile as I bit into a large sausage. Soon the others walked in and sat down.

"Wow," Fenrir yawned. "Big food. What's the occasion?"

"Bella was really hungry this morning and nearly ate all of the breakfast food before I could make more."

Fenrir chuckled and pulled Julia into a good morning kiss before digging into his sausage. I stared at it longingly, not knowing whether or not I really needed more food. Julia saw me looking and chuckled, cutting off a portion of her sausage and giving it to me. I nodded to her in thanks and began devouring it as I had done the others. Lucius and Draco stared at me incredulously.

"Blimey Bellatrix, it's not going to run away. Keep eating like that and you'll be as big as the mansion!"

I felt hurt flash inside me and I looked down before standing and moving out the door. I heard Julia, Fenrir, and Sissy following me and slowed down in the living room. I faced the mirror and stared at my stomach.

"Bella, I'm sure Lucius didn't mean anything by it; he was just joking with you."

"That doesn't stop it from hurting!" I snapped, still staring at my reflection.

"Aw, is the baby moose gonna cry?" Lucius said coming in from the kitchen eating a small portion of the large sausage. I stared at him in shock before pushing past the others and heading up the stairs. I stormed into my playroom and listened for anything from downstairs; there seemed to be a large argument going on and I sighed, looking around at all of my toys.

I was making my way to my room when I heard a portion of the argument. "…you don't need to be insensitive. She's pregnant and since your dick isn't giving me more kids, be happy Bellatrix can actually give us more children to pamper."

I smiled slightly and continued to my room, closing the door and deciding that this pregnancy wouldn't be too bad after all.

**THE SIXTH MONTH**

It was nearing the end of the second trimester and I was nervous because the way I walked prevented me from doing some of the things I used to. My stomach wasn't really large, but it was still big enough to be somewhat of a hindrance in some things. I found out one night that I was beginning to lactate in preparation for the baby. I was playing with Julia because Fenrir was helping Sissy with god-only-knew-what and so I was training Julia the way I had Fenrir. She was suckling my breast blindfolded when suddenly, I felt a rush of liquid as if my breast had produced come of its own and Julia's moans turned shrill.

I heard her swallow and say, "Mistress I cannot suckle your nipples any longer."

"Because?" I asked.

"You are lactating; that milk is for the baby."

I nodded and stroked her hair. "Then suckle me somewhere else, Kitty. Somewhere more pleasurable than my nipples."

She nodded and slowly kissed her way down my body, coming to my clit. I moaned which turned to a scream as she began nipping at it.

A week or so after that, I noticed that my nipples were darker. I moaned as I felt them and nodded; this was a good thing. The baby was developing correctly. I sighed in relief and was making my way down to the living area to read a nice book when the dark lord appeared before me."We are going to Hogwarts." he told me.I cocked my head and asked, "Is there something my lord needs to find at Hogwarts?"

He nodded and said, "We will go in a month. Be prepared to fight." My breath caught at this but he was already gone. My heart was going off the charts as I rushed downstairs and called Sissy and Lucius; they came running, seeing me looking frantic. I quickly explained to them what was going on.

"Yes!" Lucius said excitedly. "A chance to prove ourselves to the dark lord."

"No! Not yes. How can I prove anything? I'm pregnant you idiot!" I was nearly hysterical now; things were exploding around me from the sheer fact that my magic was getting out of control. "What if something happens to me? Then how will the baby survive? It's not even born yet!"

Sissy sighed. "We'll all be there, Bellatrix. Well, except Julia and me because we're not part of the death eaters so we'll stay here, but the rest of them are going so they can protect you. Besides, I've barely seen anyone land so much as a spell on you through a battle, so I'm sure you'll be protected."

I nodded and sighed, getting ready to prepare myself for a fight.

**THE SEVENTH MONTH**

Everything was going smoothly. The Hogwarts grounds were covered in bodies and fighting groups of people were yelling and running left and right. I laughed at the chaos of it; I loved this feeling, the feeling of exhilarated adrenaline. I ran about, shooting curses and hexes at the many different people on Hogwarts' grounds before slowly making my way into the castle. There, I realized that I didn't know who's side I was actually on because a group of death eaters were attacking the one thing I wanted to save and so I took them out just as she shot a powerful curse at them. she straightened up and was about to say something when someone screamed.

I turned and saw a sick-looking, pretty French girl being attacked by a group of my comrades/\. I saw the telltale flash of green light and was about to move over so I could help her when a statue moved in front of her and saved her. Hermione jumped down to the witch and took out three of the five death eaters in one motion. My eyes widened as I realized this girl really was potentially as dangerous as me.

She and the French girl shared a tender moment and I felt jealousy building in my stomach. She wasn't dating the redhead; he was merely making sure he brought her back to the French witch. Now I hated that witch; if it hadn't been for her, I'd still have Hermione.

I was about to curse her when another group of students attacked me. I turned and began cursing them while dodging their curses as best I could. At last, I lost them and turned just in time to see Hermione and those boys running outside. I silently followed them and moved a giant just before it stepped on the objects of my affection. I watched as they disappeared down the tunnel of the Whomping Willow and sighed knowing I could only wait for them to return, so I continued the fight.

* * *

The battle had moved to the great hall and I was beginning to tire; I didn't let these two girls in front of me see that, but all this fighting was taking a toll. I could feel that the Potter boy was still alive because I sensed his aura in the air and I was just waiting for the moment when he would defeat my lord and I could be free. Just as I was contemplating this, Hermione stepped out of the crowd with that French witch behind her and the two began helping the two girls already battling me.

I groaned in frustration, knowing I had to double my attacks to avoid being hit. I decided to tease Hermione a bit to make her back down some so I could rest a bit. Blasting the small blonde girl away, I turned to Hermione. "Is mudblood back for more?" I cackled, sending more spells her way before turning to the French girl.

Suddenly, I saw a fire in Hermione's eyes and the French girl motioned for the others to back away. Now it was just she and I and for that I was grateful because then I didn't have to do as much moving around. I teased her a bit more, waiting for the three men to get rid of the dark lord. I began getting tired again and my stomach was hectoring me. I whimpered as one spell just barely missed my chest. Then I went too far and the last thing I heard was the curse that had started it all:

**"Avada Kedavra!" **

**AFTER THE BATTLE**

It felt like someone was ripping a bandage off my entire body. The killing curse isn't as painless as it looks. I screamed, but of course, no one heard me and it felt like two of me were ripped from my body. Then it hit me: the killing curse doesn't kill the person; it kills everything inside the person therefore killing the person. and since the baby was still inside me… she killed her own child.

I can't be accusatory because she didn't know it was her child. I looked down at my body and cried, knowing I would never get the chance to tell her all the pain I went through and all the sadness that erupted inside of me because of the pain I had caused her. Sighing, I decided to accept my fate and slowly gave into death.

* * *

**_Um, in all honesty, I'm kind of scared to see what you guys think of this chapter. I'm already having a bad week, so please try to keep it as light as possible? My temper's been going off the charts for some reason and I really hate it when I say certain things to people and don't remember it. I just hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry about the character personality changes. Next story, I'll try to keep them as close to the character personality changes and I'll try to keep them closer to the book and movie characters. Thanks for reading and I'll have the last bonus chapter up soon. It's the alternate ending. _**


	20. Bonus Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this last chapter, guys, but I've been uploading other stories as well. Here it is though. this is the alternate ending t the original.**_

* * *

The alternate ending

**HERMIONE**

Hermione was getting sick of Bellatrix. She had seen Bill fighting Fenrir Greyback and hoped the red-haired man had won the battle, but she was going to finish Bellatrix permanently. Blasting the dark witch into a wall, Hermione turned to see Harry kill Voldemort and the hall burst into cheers as everyone rushed forward to congratulate Harry. But Hermione kept her eyes on the cowering Bellatrix. The hall went quiet as everyone waited to see what Hermione would do with her.

Slowly Hermione raised her mind and looked Bellatrix dead in the eyes as she whispered "Avada-."

"Wait!" the cry came from the middle of the hall. The crowd parted to let a running Fenrir Greyback through. "Don't kill her! Don't kill her! At least not yet; let your baby survive at least mudblood." Hermione nearly dropped her wand.

"My baby?" she asked.

Everyone looked around as Fenrir nodded vigorously. "She's been going through all the pain of the last seven months wanting to tell you that she was sorry and that she wanted to keep your child as punishment for the pain she caused you. I don't know why, but she's sorry. At least let the baby be born Granger."

Bellatrix tugged on his arm and Fenrir helped her to her feet; now that Hermione looked at her properly, she was rather round and tired looking. "I am sorry." Bellatrix whispered. "I never meant to cause you that pain. I don't know what was going through my head. I was just frantic because I didn't want to be punished, but now I see that punishment would have been more desirable compared to our combined pain. If you want to kill me, you can, but please let the baby be born. Please, that's the only thing I'm asking of you."

Hermione felt her heart get heavier, knowing she could never kill a pregnant woman in cold blood. Even if the woman herself was evil, the baby inside of her could be good. Hermione lowered her wand and nodded watching as Fenrir sagged in relief and Bellatrix leaned on him for support. Fleur walked out of the crowd and glared at Bellatrix.

"How do you know the baby is Hermione's?" she asked suspiciously. Bellatrix looked up at Fenrir and he looked down at her with the same look of surprise.

"We assumed it was hers since it didn't start developing until after we-." she trailed off as Hermione's pupils dilated. Bellatrix moved forward slowly and Fleur raised her wand warningly. The dark witch stopped in front of Hermione and looked into her eyes. The brunette witch saw that what Bellatrix had said was the truth and that she was sincerely sorry. Slowly reaching her hand out, Bellatrix ran a finger over the brand, tracing the B slowly and not taking her eyes off Hermione. Hermione felt a warm feeling spread through her and looked down to see that the brand was healed to the point of being a tiny scar.

"I'm sorry." the dark witch said once more, softer than ever as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sissy is waiting for us, Puppy." she said to Fenrir. The werewolf nodded and came forth to take her hand and lead her away.

"Wait." Hermione called. The duo turned and Hermione surveyed them; the last of the death eaters. "Can Fleur and I come with you?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Hermione tugged Fleur with her, but stopped when her girlfriend began coughing violently and spewing clots of blood everywhere; her breathing became erratic as she struggled to hold back the flow of blood.

"Fleur, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't be with my soul mate because I am still bonded to Bill." Fleur coughed, getting blood all over Hermione's robes.

"Fleur, who's your soul mate? We have to take you to them."

Fleur looked up at her with blood dribbling down her chin. "You are my soul mate Hermione." she said softly before more coughing and vomiting claimed her.

"Bill, get over here!" Hermione called. Bill slowly walked over and smirked.

"Finally getting what you deserve for eavesdropping Delacour?" he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded, eyes flashing.

"I put a love potion on her because I wanted her. and she didn't want a half and half for a soul mate. Who does? Anyway, I read what happens to veela when they can't be with their soul mates. It's a long painful process, so get ready _Darling._ This is gonna be torture."

"Unbind her from you!" Hermione screamed.

"No!" Bill snapped. "She should have minded her own business."

Hermione was about to curse him when suddenly, Bill stood very still; he had turned to find a very angry Bellatrix behind him. In a second, her hand shot out and clutched his throat.

"You WILL unbind her." she said through clenched teeth. "Or so help me, I'll kill you faster than any of these students could move and she'll be unbound that way."

Bill nodded frantically and said, "I, William Weasley, unbind Fleur Delacour from being my wife." a glow surrounded them both and Hermione saw Fleur's breathing get better, though she was still pale and her mouth still oozed blood.

Bellatrix threw Bill away from her in disdain; Mr. Weasley caught him as Mrs. Weasley began storming forward. "Now listen here! Just because you're pregnant gives you no right to throw my son around like a doll!"

"He should have done what he was told. He has no respect for women. How did that happen when your husband is weaker than the baby in my stomach? OH! That may be why."

Bellatrix ducked the first fist directed at her and landed a hard blow on Mrs. Weasley. The redheaded matriarch staggered away and drew her wand; Bellatrix wasn't fast enough to get her own wand and so simply stared as Mrs. Weasley began forming the Cruciatus curse. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at Mrs. Weasley.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted and Mrs. Weasley's wand went flying everyone turned to her and Hermione stood tall

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley growled. "This woman killed my son!" **_(AN, this is an inference from in the book when Mrs. Weasley took up the fight with Bellatrix. I assumed this was why.)_**

"Do you have proof that she alone blew up that corridor of the school?" Hermione hissed.

"No, but it looked like her!" Mrs. Weasley said defensively.

Hermione laughed. "Right. You just want to place blame. Just be glad he died laughing like he always wanted to; Fred was an amazing son and you should be proud of him for fighting for freedom and mourning his loss. Instead you want revenge and since every other death eater is dead, you want her, mainly because she is having a baby of her own. No molly, that's my child and as long as it is my child, I will stick by her side. After the birth, we will discuss arrangements, but until then, lay your wands and hands off or I may curse you as badly as Fleur had done Pansy Parkinson."

Mrs. Weasley nodded grudgingly and let the four of them pass. "Come Bella, lets get to Malfoy manor." Fenrir urged her before another attack happened.

They left the doors and Hermione held onto Bellatrix and Fleur as Fenrir apparated them all to Malfoy manor. Hermione looked up at the structure in fear for a moment before setting her jaw and helping Fleur towards the doors while Fenrir helped Bellatrix. They entered and both the blonde and the dark witch collapsed on one of the couches. Hermione looked at them and turned to Fenrir. "What's been happening with her these past seven months?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a scream was heard and they turned to see Narcissa staring at them. "Why is SHE here?" she screamed. "She's the reason Bella's been in so much pain!"

Hermione felt a blush begin making its way up her cheeks. "Please, I didn't mean to cause her such pain, but SHE violated ME."

"And you get her pregnant as punishment?" Narcissa demanded. "That doesn't make it any better. We've been having to deal with her mood swings, headaches, cramps, and such." The blonde woman took a breath to calm down. "Just one question: are you going to kill her?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but then shut it and looked over at the now snoozing Bellatrix. Fleur was stroking her hair and the dark witch looked almost peaceful.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

Narcissa nodded. "You'd be killing a child if you did." she said.

"I know she's pregnant-"

"I wasn't talking about the baby inside her, I meant Bellatrix herself. Why do you think she was behind the dark lord with so much devotion? She's a child and she follows after the ones that treat her the best. He made her feel welcome through her insanity and so she stuck by his side. She only started questioning him after she saw you in the department of mysteries."

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired. "How did I make her sway from the dark lord?"

"You weren't afraid of her." Fenrir told her. "All of the other students had fear on their faces, but you looked at Bellatrix as though you were appraising an opponent. She told me. She said you intrigued her and she wanted to meet you, but knew you would never agree to it. She merely wanted to get closer to you."

Hermione looked at the dark witch again. "So she has the mind of a child?"

"Not all the time." Narcissa explained. "Sometimes she has these lapses where she speaks or acts like an adult, but those don't come often. Most of the time she's a child."

Hermione nodded. She had a hard decision to make, but that could wait until the baby was actually born.

* * *

Two months later, Bellatrix held shaky hands out for her new baby boy. Fleur handed him to her with a smile and Bellatrix looked down at him in wonder.

"Sissy," she called softly. "He's such a pretty baby." Sissy nodded as she and Hermione smiled down at the baby. Fenrir and Julia were waiting outside to see the baby and keeping guard just in case anyone wanted to attack.

"He's got your hair, Bella." Hermione told her.

"And your eyes, love." Bellatrix replied.

Fleur sighed. "There is no breaking her out of that is there?" she asked Sissy.

The other blonde woman gave her a sympathetic smile and shook her head. "Afraid not."

Fleur nodded as Hermione bent and kissed Bellatrix's forehead.

"He's quite beautiful, Bella." she said, taking a turn holding her son. The baby whimpered and opened its mouth up. Hermione quickly stuck her finger in his mouth and made his oncoming wail stop before it started. Bellatrix giggled and took the baby back, baring her breasts so that she could feed him. Only Hermione and Fleur continued watching as the baby slowly suckled the milk Bellatrix produced for him.

Hermione noticed the telltale signs of lust rising in Bellatrix and whispered, "Stay calm Bella. Wait until we get home. Then you can have Puppy and Kitty all you want while I keep Fleur and Sissy stays with Mr. McIntyre."

Bellatrix's eyes brightened happily and she purred. "Do I get you two tomorrow night?" she asked eagerly.

Fleur nodded, knowing that Bellatrix would be in a bad mood if she didn't get a toy to play with every night. Hermione smiled and everyone stared down as the baby hiccupped and burped. He slowly began drinking again and Hermione giggled as the lust in Bellatrix's eyes grew.

"I don't know how long I can keep from him." Bellatrix murmured breathlessly.

Both Hermione and Fleur felt the tingling in her crotch and knew that if the baby didn't go to sleep soon, things would get complicated. Luckily, the baby quickly fell asleep and Fenrir came in. Hermione took the snoozing baby so that he wouldn't be woken by what was going to happen. Just as they all left the room, Bellatrix's moans grew in volume and power and Julia paused before going back inside. Hermione and Fleur laughed

"I think that's what ties them all together so closely," Hermione said. "They all have heightened sex drives and they all know how to please each other the best."

"Just as you please me, Mon amor?" Fleur asked huskily. Hermione saw the look of lust in the eyes of the blonde.

"There's a hotel right across the street, I heard." Hermione said conversationally.

"I saw one, yes." Fleur said, trying to keep her voice normal, but the throaty accent got just a tad deeper.

"I don't know. Who will take care of the baby? It's not like we can keep him in the bassinet."

Fleur whimpered. "Jointed rooms?" she asked hopefully.

"And if he cries?" Hermione inquired.

"Keep the door open a crack?" Fleur pleaded. Hermione could feel the tingling in her crotch too; the need for something long, slick and smooth.

Hermione chuckled. "Alright darling, but if he cries, only Bellatrix can feed him."

Fleur nodded and all but dragged Hermione across the street. After checking into the hotel rooms, Hermione made sure the baby was comfortable in the king-sized bed they had ordered him and went back into the room she was sharing with Fleur, only to be surprised. The French girl had dimmed the lights and slipped into a see-through blue robe, half naked. As Hermione stripped to her bra and boy boxers, she looked her fiancée over hungrily.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Hermione asked huskily.

"Stopped time for a moment or two." Fleur shrugged, causing the robe to reveal another inch or two of pale, muscular thigh. Hermione had had enough; slipping onto the bed, she straddled her girlfriend and pressed their lips together in a crushing kiss.

"I love you, Hermione." Fleur murmured into the brunette's lips.

"Je t'aime, Fleur. Je t'aime." Hermione said.

* * *

In the morning, Hermione and Fleur went back into the hospital to give Bellatrix the baby so he could breastfeed. Bellatrix woke up and smiled at them happily before taking the baby in her arms and putting it to her still exposed breast. Fleur and Hermione were happy to feel no tingles going through their crotches, which meant Bellatrix wasn't horny. Yet anyway.

Fleur and Hermione smiled at her and Hermione asked, "What should we name him?"

Bellatrix looked up at them and said, "Victor."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Why Victor?"

"Because," Bellatrix explained. "I conquered my pain and became a mother, you overcame your bad feelings for me and now we are lovers, and your soul mate more or less vanquished her loathing of me to make you happy and now we are more or less friends. Not to mention that we're all going to be married soon. You get married to me by English way and then you marry the veela by the usual veela tradition. We are Victorious and so our son should reflect that."

Hermione cocked her head and looked at Fleur. "She's got a point, ma Cherie." Fleur shrugged.

Hermione nodded. "Victor it is."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Just then, Fleur made a mad dash for the bathroom and vomited her breakfast. Hermione and the others looked at her worriedly and Hermione asked, "morning sickness?"

Fleur looked at her in surprise before sighing and nodding.

Bellatrix laughed. "It's the veela's turn to bear the baby. Let's see how she does it." Everyone laughed at this and Fleur grinned.

"Another bébé coming right up." She and Hermione shared a passionate kiss.

"Look at how far we have come, ma cherie." Fleur said. "And to think, the only thing I wanted from you at first was…"

Hermione grinned as they said in unison:

"A new friend."


End file.
